After Winning
by pippastef
Summary: This is what I think happened after deathy hallows. DH spoilers.Chapter 12 up! Enjoy!HPGW and sort of RWHG. Sorry it took so long.
1. A Year Later

**_NB- I am making this up. if you don't like it, don't blame me please. Like everyone else I am just guessing on what I read from Deathly Hallows. _**

**_DH Spoilers._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter. Shame. Wish I did though. Brilliant Stuff._**

**Chapter 1: Harry and Ginny a year later**

Ginny Weasley, stared out over the grounds of Hogwarts, as her Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher rumbled on about the lesson.

She saw the water of the lake, ripple, as one of the giant squids tentacles broke the surface. She looked down on the smooth lawn, where, four years ago, Harry Potter, had emerged from the lake, for the Triwizard Tournament, helping her older brother, Ron, and the little sister of Fleur Delacour, having taken his instructions to heart.

At the time, she had wished that she had been the one, Harry had, had to rescue. She loved Harry dearly, with ever fibre of her being. She smiled to herself, as she and her friends started to pack up, and quietly dug out her little mirror, and checked her hair, and make up.

"Ginny?" asked on of her friends, "Hadn't you better be on your way?" She asked. Ginny nodded and half ran out of her classroom, as the bell rang for the end of class.

She ran past the other students, to the head of the marble staircase, and slowed, her breathe catching in her chest. She knew it would never do, to look too egger.

Ginny paused at the top and looked down into the masses of the swarming students in the entrance hall and caught sight, of a head of jet black hair, waiting by the large oak doors.

Her breathe suddenly seemed to catch in her chest, and pushed her way through the students filing into the great hall to eat lunch.

She was meters away from him, when he turned this emerald green eyes on her, and smiled. She found herself smiling back and rushed her last steps, into his arms. Her lips were claimed by his, and Ginny clung happily, to the one and only Harry Potter.

"How are you?" Harry asked as they broke apart and walked through the doors to the grounds, to where Ginny had been staring a few minute before.

"Oh you know," Ginny said shrugging as they sat side by side on the grass by the lake , holding hands; "Nothing as nearly exciting as you, I'll bet, but studying hard. I can't quite believe that it'll soon be over and I'll no longer be a Hogwarts student."

"Sounds exciting if you ask me," Harry said ruefully, running a hand through his hair; "Much more interesting than what I've been up to."

"What have you been up to?" Ginny asked, leaning against him, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Well, getting everything ready for my N.E.W.T final exams," He said smiling, "You know I never did them, so, I've been getting the work owled to the Burrow. I sit the final exams the same time you do."

"Will you be coming here to do them?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"I'll have to," Harry said smiling, "I may have saved the wizarding world, Gin, but something as strict as Examination rules? Not allowed to break them."

"Since when have you cared about not breaking rules?" Ginny asked, slightly astonished.

"Since, it came to my exams," Harry said smiling, "and I want to sit in that hall, and do my N.E.W.T.S like my mother and Father, and Sirius, you, and the rest of my friends here."

"You want to do them here, because of connections?" Ginny asked, still astonished.

"Yes," Harry said smiling, "Plus the Ministry, would rather, the rest of my year, did them in the Castle like everyone else."

"Does that mean, I have to sit my N.E.W.T.S, with _Ronald_?" Ginny asked incredulously. Her mouth gaped.

"'Fraid so," Harry said smiling further, "Why, what's wrong with that?" He asked, his eyebrows knitting together in puzzlement.

"No," Ginny said, "It's nothing," she added when she saw Harry's face.

"Hermione'll be here to, if that's any consolation," Harry said, still confused.

"Why do _I_ care about Hermione? And Ron? And the rest of them?" Ginny said smiling up into his green eyes, "When I get to sit my exams with _you_?"

Harry smiled, and gently kissed her.

"Have you seen Teddy recently?" Ginny asked him, a minute or two later.

"Went over there, the other day," Harry said, smiling, "He's fine, keeps asking Andromeda, for his mum, and I won't be long before we have to sit down and tell him, what happened." He tried and failed to keep the pain out of his voice. Ginny hugged him.

"He'll understand," She said softly, as she watched the pain in Harry's eyes, "He'll be proud."

"I hope so," Harry said, his voice tight in his throat.

"Is his hair still turquoise?" Ginny asked, trying to move Harry's thoughts away from Remus and Tonks.

"Yes," Harry said smiling suddenly, though the pain still showed in the depths of his eyes, "He likes it like that I think. Like Tonks, liked hers bubblegum pink."

"Just like his Mum, then," Ginny said smiling, "Can he change anything else?"

"He keeps changing his nose," Harry said grinning, pulling a tuft of grass and started shedding it, "When I left it looked like an owl's beak. 'Dromeda finds it amusing. I think it helps her concentrate on better things." Harry paused, and looked up at Hogwarts, and said in a hollow voice; "I've put his name down for him to come here, when it's time."

"I'm sure he'll be happy to come," Ginny said gently, patting his arm, "He'll do them proud," She added, knowing there may be too much strain on Harry if she said 'Remus' and 'Tonks' again.

"I'm sure he'll be a credit to them," Harry managed to smile. He looked over at Ginny and smiled. She smiled back and rested her cheek against his jacket.

Harry smoother her hair, and held her close.

"Did you know George brought Zonko's in the end?" Harry asked, quietly, "He said the Hogwarts students would do him proud."

"Well, they were thinking of buying it before… things happened," Ginny said quietly.

"yes, well," Harry said smiling, "Good business sense and all that."

"Hmm," Ginny said staring across the lake, her own hole in her life, her brother Fred's death fighting the death Eaters on that fateful night.

"You should see the display," Harry said, trying to keep her interested, "brighter than Diagon Alley's. And Percy seems to redeeming himself somewhat." He added, talking about Ginny's third oldest brother.

"How?" Ginny asked interested, looking at her fingers curled in Harry's.

"He's helping George," Harry said smiling, "Not producing," he added seeing her look, "He's in charge of major business decisions. George wasn't getting his paper work down and inventing new items, so Percy took over, now he's not at the ministry anymore."

"What about Ron?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, he's helping George invent," Harry said smiling, "Though before I left they were arguing over whether the new skiving snack boxes should be slightly more drastic. And George was threatening to stick something in Ron where the sun doesn't shine."

"I never thought I'd see them in business together," Ginny said laughing.

"Charlie's been sending George all sorts of non tradable materials, and your Mum, just turns a blind eye! It's amazing!"

"Mum's been a bit lax, since… well, you know," Ginny said smiling sadly, "has Dad been bring stuff home too?"

"Only the stuff he can get away with, as usual," Harry said smiling.

"I can't wait to be home," Ginny said quietly, "I thought it would be nice to be the only Weasley about the place, but in a strange way, I miss having at least one brother around."

"Hmm," Harry said, falling silent. Ginny looked at him.

"You're not jealous of my brothers are you?" She asked, teasingly.

"Merlin's pants, no," Harry said, grinning, "your brothers I can deal with," He added smirking, "It's the guys here, in Hogwarts, who drool as you walk past I want to hex into oblivion."

"How do you know what goes on here?" Ginny asked astonished, "You're not even here long enough to see what happens."

"Luna's been writing to me," Harry said laughing. Ginny grinned.

"Wait until I get my hands on her!" She laughed, throwing her head back, so her flame red hair sparkled in the dieing sun light. Harry watched her, the line of her neck to her collar bone, her face, so open and pleasant, her hair, sparkling clean and smooth.

"What are you staring at Harry?" Ginny asked, looking at him. Harry swallowed and turned a delicate shade of pink.

"You," He said gruffly, "Who else?" Ginny smiled and kissed him, her fingers winding around his neck. Harry kissed her back, holding on to her waist, pulling her close, savouring the feel of her hands on his skin. He missed her more than he could tell her with words. Even though he was staying at the Burrow, as near to home as he had ever been, which meant he was closed to Ginny in every way, he still missed her like crazy.

He fell back on to the cool grass, bringing Ginny down on top of him. She kissed him, more passionately, and rolled on to her back, pulling Harry on top of her.

Suddenly they were interrupted in their kissing as a sharp voice cut in, like a whip lash; "MR POTTER!! MISS WEASLEY! What do you think you are doing?"

Professor McGonagall's sharp voice rung out in the relatively quiet grounds. Harry scrambled up, blushing profusely.

"Sorry Professor," He managed to say, "Just sort of happened," He muttered.

"Sorry Professor," Ginny said, standing up.

"I would have thought that two people such as yourselves would have more sense than to act like that in the middle of the school," McGonagall said in her crisp clear voice, "I expect better of all Gryffindor Students, whether they have left or not!" She added as she saw Harry's mouth open to point out, that he was no longer in her house.

"Inside Miss Weasley," McGonagall said pointing to the open doors, leading to the school. Ginny went off, looking sulky, and giving Harry a look that said, 'I'll find you later'.

Professor McGonagall looked at Harry, who was blushing at the floor, and said in a less than characteristic voice; "Harry, I can't really have you coming back, if you are going to be distracting Miss Weasley and acting like, like, an over sexed Hippogriff. And I don't think that Molly would take too kindly to you dating her daughter if that sort of attitude reached her ears, do you?"

Harry, still blushing, shook his head.

"Well," McGonagall said crisply, "I expect you to behave better in future. Now what was the reason for you visit? Expect to see Miss Weasley."

"I came to ask you about the Transfiguration work you set this week, Professor, I didn't really understand the principle," Harry said, fishing his essay out of his bag and handing it over to Professor McGonagall.

"Hmm," McGonagall said looking at it closely, "I don't suppose you asked Miss Granger to explain it to you?"

"No, Professor, Hermione, didn't make any sense I'm afraid."

"Well then, Harry, you'd better come up to my office and I'll try and explain what I mean," Professor McGonagall, half smiled over the piece of parchment, and motioned Harry to follow her to her office.


	2. NEWTS

**Chapter 2: NEWTS**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter. Shame. Wish I did though. Brilliant Stuff.**

Harry, Ron and Hermione, looked up at the castle as the walked from Hogsmede to sit their exams. As they walked, Hermione was going through all her notes in her head, for Transfiguration, under her breathe.

"Hermione," Ron said through gritted teeth, "I love you to bits, but will you not do that? You're making me nervous!"

Hermione sent him, a half hearted glare, and Ron shrugged at Harry who, was silently trying to remember everything himself. He had to agree with Ron though, that Hermione was making him more nervous than he was already.

Half way up the well worn track, which the Hogwarts students used to get to Hogsmede, Harry sent his patronus ahead to make sure that they could get in through the gates.

"I hope Flitch, doesn't get the message," Ron said as the castle came into view.

"There yeh all are again!" said the voice of Hagrid, as they reached the gate.

"Hagrid," Harry said smiling, "Great to see you again! How are you?"

"Me? I'm fine Harry, jus fine. You nervous?" He asked as he accompanied them up to the castle

"Petrified Hagrid," Ron said, as Hermione seemed to become mute as they got nearer to the castle.

"yeh'll be fine! yeh were like this with yeh OWLS remember? And yeh all passed brilliantly didn't yeh?" Hagrid said smiling and patting Ron on the shoulder, with one of his dustbin lid sized hands, knocking Ron to the floor.

"Sorry, sorry," Hagrid said, as he helped Ron to his feet. He then turned his attention to Hermione, "yeh alrigh' Hermione? yeh awfully quiet, not like yeh at all."

"She's just nervous Hagrid," Harry said, when Hermione didn't answer, "Don't know why she should be, we all know she'll come out top of the year."

"Well, I've said it before and I'll say it again," Hagrid said, smiling kindly at Hermione, as Ron rubbed his shoulder, "They've yet to make a spell that our Hermione can't do, have they?"

Harry and Ron grinned and Hermione gave a half hearted smile. When they reached the entrance hall, they sad goodbye to Hagrid, who waved and started back down the track to set up for his Care of Magical Creatures class.

Harry, Ron and Hermione stood in the hall, with the seventh years, and five years, and their fellow, year group, the ones who had come back to take their NEWTS.

"Hello Harry, Ron, Hermione," said Neville Longbottom, cheerfully as they waited in the corner, "You taking you NEWTS here as well?"

"Hi Neville," Ron said, grinning slightly, "Yeah. I thought you weren't allowed to take Transfiguration?"

"I'm here, so I can re-sit my potions OWL," Neville said, "McGonagall, and Slughorn, thought that I could do it a second time and improve my grade. They've been sending me the work. Anyway, the fifth years have potions today."

"How are your scars, Neville?" Hermione asked, finally finding her voice.

"Not too bad," Neville said, "Been putting dittany on the worst ones, but Luna quite likes them, at least, she says she does," Neville said smiling.

"I forgot you and Luna were together," Ron said, "It's been so busy, all the studying's driven non school related items out of my head."

"Yeah," Neville said smiling, "Anyway, I'll re-sit potions today, while you do Transfiguration, and I'll join you tomorrow for Charms."

"Cool," Harry said grinning, "Good luck Neville."

"Thanks Harry," Neville said smiling, "Good luck to you too, all three of you," he smiled and added in an undertone to Harry, "You'd better turn around, and say Hi to Ginny before she Hexes you." Harry nodded his thanks and turned away from Neville and found Ginny, standing a few yards behind him, looking like Mrs Weasley, when George left a fake wand on the table, and she picked it up.

"I was wondering when you'd come and say hello," Ginny said, her face breaking into a smile.

"Sorry Gin," Harry said grinning, "Just got talking to Neville." He pulled her towards him, and into a rib cracking hug, just as Ron and Hermione, turned around.

"Oi," Ron said, sharply to Harry, "Careful."

"Oh shut up Ron," Ginny said, annoyed with her brother, "We're just hugging."

"Yeah well," Ron said, his ears turning pink with embarrassment. Ginny smiled at Harry, and turned to Hermione.

"Hey 'Mione, I was wondering whether you could run me through the Third principle of Delicous again?" She asked, grinning slightly.

Hermione, was still trying to explain the principle, to Ginny, and as it turned out Ron, when Professor McGonagall, walked into the entrance hall and started calling the fifth year students up in Alphabetical order. Harry gave Neville a thumbs up, as he was called at the end of the list, because he was re-sitting his exam. Neville who was a pale shade of green, gave Harry a half hearted smile, before disappearing into the Great Hall.

Harry turned back to Ginny, Ron and Hermione, who were all looking nervous. As Professor McGonagall came back to call out the names for the seventh years, Harry, pulled Ginny away from Ron and Hermione for a moment.

She looked up at him through her brown eyes and smiled nervously.

"You're going to do fine, I know you will," Harry said smiling nervously down at her too, "Just keep your head and you'll do brilliantly, and if you don't get a higher mark than me, I'm not kissing you for a whole day."

"You couldn't do that even if you wanted to," Ginny said quietly, as her friends and fellow seventh years were called into the hall.

"True," Harry said, smiling, "Good luck, Gin. Don't worry." He added, as she looked nervous. Ginny smiled, weakly, and hugged Harry. Harry hugged her back and gently kissed her, as he heard McGonagall, pass the T's.

"Wait for me, afterwards?" Ginny asked, tearing her lips away from Harry's as she listened for her name.

"Of course," Harry said, giving her one last squeeze and McGonagall, called out "Weasley, Ginerva."

Harry went back to stand next to Ron and Hermione as they waited to be called forward to enter then exam hall, with the rest of their friends. Hermione, had resumed muttering her notes to herself, and gave a squeak or terror as McGonagall called her forward. Harry say McGonagall give her an encouraging smile as Hermione walked past.

Harry was called and got smiled at too, his heart hammering a tattoo against his chest as he walked in and sat down on the chair. He looked around, and took a deep steadying breathe.

"You may begin," said Professor McGonagall, when everyone was seated. Harry turned over his paper with the rest of the students. He read the first question, and with a small smile, dipped his quill into the ink and started to write.

Harry emerged from the Great hall two hours later, stretching, with the rest of the NEWT students. Ginny and Hermione were discussing the exam, while Ron had just about mentioned his concerns on Question ten, and was now talking about revising the spells, before lunch.

Harry just glad to be out of the exam hall and walked into the grounds, followed by Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"Are you going to go home tonight?" Ginny asked as they settled themselves by the black lake.

"Nah," Ron said dismissively, "McGonagall's letting us stay in the castle. No idea where though, there aren't enough dorms in Gryffindor tower are there?"

"There are spare rooms hidden in the houses Ron," Hermione said, looking up from her book, while she waved her wand to turn a rock into a earwig, "Everybody knows that, at least every…

"…body who's read _Hogwarts: A History_," Harry, Ron and Ginny finished her sentence for her, with wide grins on their faces. Hermione allowed herself to laugh.

Harry considered this. The old Hermione would have snapped her book shut and walked off, huffily, and refused to talk to them for the rest of the day, at least. It was amazing, how much, being with Ron, had changed Hermione.

Ginny smiled at him, as she rested her cheek against his shoulder, and pretended not to hear Ron's strangled, protest. Harry sent Ron an apologetic smile.

"Lunch!" Ron said suddenly, jumping up, hearing the bell from the castle. Hermione, snapped her book shut and got up. Ginny and Harry smiled at each other, and followed Ron, who had set off at a great pace towards the Great hall. Ginny linked her arm through Harry's as they walked up to the doors, and smiled her pretty smile up at him.

Harry held her back for a minute, when Ron and Hermione had walked on to the hall, and swooped down to kiss her, gently, holding her elbow, and allowing himself to smile at her. Ginny smiled back and pushed a few of stray hair's on Harry's forehead back, so she could see his scar. Harry half grinned and made to flatten his fringe over it. But Ginny's hand caught his and she whispered as she traced her fingers over the lightening bolt scar; "Don't. I quite like seeing it, actually."

Harry grinned and brought his hand down to his side and allowed Ginny to walk a head of him into the Great Hall.


	3. Leaving Hogwarts for the last time

**Chapter 3: Leaving Hogwarts for the last time**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter. Shame. Wish I did though. Brilliant Stuff.**

**Hope you like this bit. Working on the next chapter, may be a few days, cause I've got to get my exam results,and mates and things. I'll update ASAP! Promise.**

Harry waited with Ron and Hermione, dressed for the last time in his Hogwarts robes, with the red and gold colours, that told everyone he was in Gryffindor, his Quidditch Captain badge, pinned to the front of his robes. Ron and Hermione were wearing theirs as well, along with their shiny new Head boy and Girls badges, but as usual, Ron had grown another couple of inches, meaning there was a lot of wrist and ankle showing.

"I look like a right idiot," Ron said desperately, looking down at himself.

"No you don't," Hermione said, smiling at him, "Anyway, No one's going to care. And I think it suits you."

Harry grinned, knowing that, what Hermione had said last, was the only thing Ron was going to care about. He turned his back to them, as Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione to kiss her. Harry concentrated on his last words to the teachers, when he spotted Ginny walking towards him. She had been up in the common room. She smiled when she saw Harry and grimaced when she spotted Ron and Hermione.

"Get a room you two, for heavens sake," Ginny said, as she let Harry wrap an arm around her waist. Ron sent Ginny a glare, as Hermione stepped away from him, looking flushed.

"Ready?" She asked, breathlessly, motioning to the doors, "We're meant to go and sit down, before parents, and family turn up."

"Who did you ask to come, Harry?" Ginny asked, squeezing his hand, and looking up at him.

"I asked 'Dromeda to come with Teddy, she said she would," Harry said smiling sadly, then he added, smiling slightly happily, "I want to show Teddy a few things before I leave."

"I'm sure he'll like that," Hermione said over her shoulder, as she lead the way to where most of the other Gryffindor's sat.

"He's not going to remember it though is he?" Ron said, sitting down, "I mean, he's two."

"I don't care," Harry said smiling, "I want to show him where his parents…" but he couldn't finish his sentence. His throat had become tight, talking about Teddy's parents. Hermione and Ginny both gave his arm a little comforting squeeze and Ron slapped him gently on the back.

They sat together, and didn't notice the rest of the Weasley family walking towards them. Mr and Mrs Weasley, at the head of the family, smiling proudly. Bill and Fleur, were there, smiling happily. Percy was with them, smiling, rather pompously in Ron's opinion, he told Harry later. George was a little way behind, surrounded by some of the younger students, selling some of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes products. Even Charlie had come back from Romania to see his youngest brother, and his little sister, leave Hogwarts.

Ginny was first to spot them. She smiled, and said: "Ron! They're here!" Ron turned around, and smiled. He and Ginny went over to their family. Harry and Hermione remained seated, but that didn't last for very long as Mrs Weasley, who considered them as part of her family already, came over and hugged each other them in turn.

"Oh my dears," She said breathlessly, "I can't believe that it's that time already. Seven years! Oh I'm all of a flutter."

"Eight years, mum," Ron said, rolling his eyes, "We're not the same age as Ginny."

"Oy!" Ginny said giving him a punch on his arm.

"You know what I mean," Mrs Weasley said smiling, all of a dither.

"Alright you four?" Mr Weasley asked, looking at his youngest children and Harry and Hermione.

"Yes," They all said together. Hermione detached herself from the Weasley's when she saw her parents, and ran down the hall to hug them. She had found them again, after confounding them, for their own safety, the year when she, Harry and Ron had spent wondering the country to find the Horocruxes. They had some idea what Hermione had done, because she had told them what she had been up to.

Harry was just having his hand shaken by George, when he saw Andromeda, carrying Teddy in her arms. Harry smiled and walked over to her.

By now, Teddy had learned to recognise Harry and giggled happily, and held out his arms to his Godfather when he saw him. Andromeda smiled and passed Teddy to Harry.

"He knew we were coming to see you today, you know," Andromeda said to Harry as they walked over to join the Weasley's.

"Really?" Harry asked surprised.

"Kept saying 'Hawy' all this morning," Dromeda said as they drew level with the large group of red heads, "Though that might have been because I told him." She added smiling the same smile, which Tonks had smiled so many times. Harry grinned. He looked at Teddy and said, in a voice which made the little boy smile; "You could have made your hair Red or Gold today, instead on Turquoise couldn't you? But no. Not even honouring you godfather." Teddy laughed, and as he did so, his hair turned from Turquoise to a mixture of Red and Gold.

"Thank you very much," Harry said smiling, and Andromeda smiled, and laughed too. The rest of the Weasley's smiled as well.

Ginny came and stood next to Harry, and gently chucked Teddy under the chin. The little boy giggled.

"Isn't he just a sweetheart?" Ginny asked Harry, as Teddy, blushed and hid his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry laughed.

"You haven't seen him at home," Dromeda said smiling, "Right messy little blighter. Even worse than…" She trailed off, tears had suddenly sprung to her eyes, and Harry never knew whether she was going to have said 'Worse than Ted' or 'Worse than Dora', because a second later, Professor McGonagall, stepped on the stage, along with the rest of the teachers and asked every body to sit.

"Another end, to another year," She said, as the crowd sat quietly in front of her, "And we have to say goodbye to, not just out seventh years, but last years seventh years as well, because of well documented circumstances. They have shown courage, and understanding beyond their years, these two year groups, and along with the rest of teachers I want to wish them all the best in their lives outside of Hogwarts." She paused and allowed the rest of the school, and the families to clap.

She continued, "Each house, has made a little display, to show off their achievements, and I hope you will join me in enjoying their displays. First I would like to ask Slytherin, to show us their display." She stood aside as the members of Slytherin house, stood, their colours, of silver and green, gleaming on their robes. They made their way to the front of the hall, and started their display, of all the things Slytherin stood for, snakes, and cunning. Harry noticed that Crabbe, and Malfoy, were not among the Slytherin members.

The hall clapped politely when Slytherin had finished and returned to their places.

"Well," Ron muttered in Harry's ear, "We could have guessed what they were going to show us." Harry nodded, as Professor McGonagall called the Ravenclaw's forward.

As the display continued, Harry was once again reminded of what Mr Weasley has said at the Quidditch world cup four years ago, 'we can't help showing off' he grinned.

"Very nice Ravenclaw," McGonagall said as they sat down, "And Hufflepuff please!" the Hufflepuff's sprung forward.

Harry grinned to himself, he had been in charge of the Gryffindor display and was very happy with it. As McGonagall called Gryffindor forward, Harry and the rest of the House went to the back of the hall where there were enough broomsticks for the graduating students. They each picked up a broom and mounted.

Suddenly the Gryffindor's were showing the others houses, their daring, nerve and chivalry, Harry noted, as Hermione almost fell off her broom, and Ron swooped to catch her.

Harry stopped mid flight with the other members of the Quidditch team, and they muttered a spell, which had taken Hermione two whole weeks to find and teach them, which allowed, red and gold sparks to erupt from their wands, to form, five Gryffindor lions, which swooped around the hall, to the stage, where the Professors stood. The parents, and student's were roaring their approval, as the lions merged into one, and exploded in a shower of red and gold sparks.

The Gryffindor's flew down, and settled in their seats, grinning from ear to ear.

"Well," Professor McGonagall said, sounding shocked, and rather in awe, "Now, before Each student receives their degrees, and the Sorting Hat, gives you the last piece of advice; I would be honoured, if our student's and parents, and guardians would do us the honour as well, of joining in our School song!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione grinned at each other, as they saw some of the shocked expressions of the parents sitting around the hall. They watched as Professor McGonagall, waved her wand, and a large drape, with the Hogwarts song on it, hung in the air behind her head.

"Would you all stand please?" She asked the audience, and added, "On three." She paused and Harry could have sworn she winked at him, "One… Two… Three…"

The whole hall broke out with the school song:

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please_

_Whether we be old and bald _

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot!"_

Harry, had his arm around Ginny's shoulders as they sang, and Ron had his arm around Hermione. Harry caught a glimpse of Hagrid bellowing the words along with everyone else and smiled. Mr and Mrs Weasley were in perfect tune. Fleur was looking disgruntled, but Bill was smiling and He and Charlie were grinning widely. Percy looked a little stiff, but sang with dignity. George, was singing with the rest of them, but he kept glancing to his left, as if he was looking for Fred, who should have been singing it with him.

Andromeda, was singing along too, tears in the corners of her eyes, and Teddy, who could not yet read with out help, was laughing and clapping his hands; admittedly out of time, but he was only two.

Everybody clapped when they finished and Harry couldn't keep himself from smiling happily, as he sat down with the others, and waited patiently, as the Sorting Hat was brought out, and Flitwick started calling out the names of everybody in Ginny's year to come and try the hat on.

By the time, that Flitwick had reached the 'S' in Ginny's year, Ron was fidgeting, causing Hermione, and Mrs Weasley to shoot him some very un pleasant glares.

"I don't' know why she's complaining," Ron muttered to Harry as she slumped in his chair, "I never liked the sorting and this is almost the same thing!" Harry designed a smirk, but smothered it quickly when Hermione sent them another glare.

Harry could just hear, somewhere in the back of his brain, Teddy getting board as well. It was alright for Ron to get board, as he wasn't about to burst out crying in protest; Teddy would. Harry slipped out of his chair in a spilt second and crouched down by Andromeda. Teddy perked up. He smiled at Harry. Grinning, sheepishly at Mrs Weasley and Andromeda, who looked relieved that Teddy wasn't about to cry, he took Teddy and crept back to his place.

He bounced him on his knee, and smiled as Ginny started making funny faces at Teddy, who was giggling. She stopped quickly however, when Hermione, who was getting very annoyed with the lack of attention and slipped concentration, glared at her. She consented to let Teddy play with her hair band. Harry grinned, and nodded at Ginny when he heard her name called. She got up hurridly.

Ron was shaking his head in despair at his sister, as Ginny walked up to the sorting hat.

"Ah, Ginerva Weasley," Said a small voice in her ear, when she sat down, and had received her certificate, and had the hat placed on her head: "You were well placed in Gryffindor, I'll give you that. You have a ready mind and a loving heart. Choose wisely in your life, and your choices will give you much happiness. Remember Miss Weasley, trust your instincts, follow your heart and you shall be a Gryffindor for the rest of your life. Goodbye Miss Weasley."

Ginny took off the hat, and walked back to her place. She smiled secretively at her parents, brothers, her best friend, and Harry. She sat down and waited as Flitwick moved through the names of Harry's year.

Harry waited in his seat, for his name to be called, and was surprised when he wasn't called out after the Patil twins. Hermione, Ron and Ginny sent him confused glances, which told him that they didn't know what was going on.

Everybody else looked confused when Harry's name wasn't called out. Harry was just considering pointing out their mistake, when Professor Flitwick reached the end of the list and Professor McGonagall stepped forward, just as the buzz of talk started.

"And, last but not, by any means least, I would like to call forward, Harry Potter!" McGonagall called over the noise. There was an up roar of cheer, as Harry stumbled forward, his face as red as Tomato. He had to walk back to Ginny, however, because he realised that he was still holding Teddy. The hall laughed politely.

"Congratulations Harry," McGonagall said quietly, to him as she handed him his certificate, "Good Luck," She added, smiling. Harry grinned and allowed the sorting hat to be placed on his head.


	4. The Burrow

**Chapter 4: The Burrow**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter. Shame. Wish I did though. Brilliant Stuff. **

The Weasleys back garden was crowded. All six of the Weasley children, and Mr and Mrs Weasley were in the back garden, with Hermione and her Parents, Andromeda, Teddy, Harry and Hagrid.

"To Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny," called Mrs Weasley when everyone had drinks in their hands, "Fresh out of Hogwarts!"

"Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny!" the congregation cheered, raising their glasses to the four.

"So what's next for you four?" Bill asked, as they sat down outside, at the table, which was groaning at the weight of food on it.

"Well," Hermione said, "I'm still not sure. I have been thinking about what Scrimgeour said when he game to give us the things Dumbledore left us in his will."

"And what was that dear?" Mr Granger asked, looking at his daughter.

"A career in Magical Law," Hermione said, shrugging, "But I don't know whether I took the right subjects for it."

"I'll get you a leaflet on it, Hermione," Mr Weasley said, polishing his glasses, "I don't think there is actually a lot you can take for it. Hogwarts don't do Law courses. You might have to do some training. But I'll get you a leaflet anyway."

"Thanks Mr Weasley," Hermione said beaming.

"What about you, Ginny?" Mrs Weasley asked, surveying her only daughter, from over all the food.

"I dunno," Ginny said, shrugging, "the last Quidditch game I played, a scout left a card with Professor McGonagall."

"You never said!" Mrs Weasley said astonished.

"Which team?" Charlie asked, leaning forward, interested.

"The Holyhead Harpies," Ginny said blushing, as her brothers started at her in astonishment.

"The Holyhead Harpies!" George exclaimed, as everyone else looked impressed, "you got asked to try out for the HOLYHEAD HARPIES!!!"

"Ok, ok, George," Mr Weasley said, "Keep it down."

"Yeah, I think there were a couple of wizards in Australia that didn't hear you," Percy said.

"I mean," Ginny carried on, as if George hadn't just shouted it out, "I was thinking of trying out, but if I don't get in, I can always find something else to do. Quite liked the idea of Teaching." Here she shot a glance at Harry, who looked impressed.

"You could be a healer," Bill said, leaning back, with his hand on Fleur's back, "You took the right subjects."

"I don't know," Ginny said, shrugging, "I'll have a think."

"What about you boys?" Andromeda asked, looking at Harry and Ron.

"Well," Harry said, honestly, "I quite like the idea of being an Auror. It's the only thing I really thought of doing."

"It's a good job," Mr Weasley volunteered, "And I'm sure that department would love to have you Harry. I think they're after some new people. Been recruiting most of this year, but people are a bit unenthusiastic about it. They maintain that now, You-Know-Who's dead that there are very few Dark Wizards about."

"Doesn't mean that their aren't, of course," Bill said, seeing Harry's face, "But they may use you as a recruiting tool."

"I'll see if I can get you a meeting to see Simkins," Mr Weasley said, looking at Harry, "He's a good chap. Knows what he's doing."

"Thanks Mr Weasley," Harry said, giving his a fleeting smile, and dropping into deep thought.

"What about you Ron?" Percy asked, his youngest brother.

"I dunno," Ron said shrugging and spearing a potato on the end of his fork, "Quite liked the idea of being an Auror too."

"There's not harm in that," Andromeda said smiling, "Can never have enough protection." She bounced Teddy on her knee as she spoke.

"Don't know that I'm cut out for it though, after what happened last year," Ron said moodily, shooting covert glances at Harry and Hermione.

"Well," Mrs Weasley said happily, "We can always find you something else, if you don't want to be an Auror, Ron dear."

"Plenty of time for everythin'," Hagrid said smiling at them, "Yeh have no need to decide hastily. All in good time."

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Hagrid," Mr Weasley said smiling, "Now lets eat. Molly this looks delicious."

"You never mentioned the scout," Harry said, lightly to Ginny as they tucked into Mrs Weasley's feast.

"Sorry," Ginny said smiling, "I was so busy, studying, that it just slipped my mind."

"No matter," Harry said, through a mouth full of potato.

"You could always try out for a Quidditch team," Ginny said, thoughtfully, "I mean you were the youngest Quidditch player in a century."

Harry grinned, "Who would take me though?"

"Lots of teams," Ginny said smiling, "You're the Boy Who Lived."

"Don't," Harry said, "And anyway, the way I seem to attract trouble, I'll spend most of my time in St Mungos." He laughed.

"Being an Auror, you probably will anyway," Bill said, from across the table, grinning at Harry.

"It's not the safest of jobs," Charlie added, smiling.

"Well, neither is yours," George said, smirking at Charlie.

The rest of the meal was taken over with conversation about anything anybody could think of. Mr Weasley was talking animatedly to the Grangers about all sorts of muggle ideas, and machinery.

"Everybody," Bill said, when everyone had finished eating and Mrs Weasley had cleared up, "Fleur and I have something that we were trying to keep for tomorrow, but we've decided to tell you now as everyone's here."

Everyone turned to look at Bill and Fleur. Ginny noticed, that Fleur was positively glowing. She hadn't noticed this before because of the last day happiness.

"What is it dear?" Mrs Weasley asked her eldest son, looking confused.

"I found out a feew dayez ago," Fleur said, throatily, her French accent floating in her voice, "I am expecting a baaby!"

Everybody clapped.

"Congratulations," Harry said, shaking Bill's hand.

"Our first Grand Child, Arthur!" Mrs Weasley cried out, clapping her hands and then hugging a delighted Fleur. She then pulled Bill into a rib cracking hug.

"Oh dear," George said, laughing and rolling his eyes, "Mum's never going to let this one lie!"

"As long as I don't have to change nappies," Ron said, so only, George, and Harry could hear.

"I think we'll all be doing that," George said under his breathe.

"Mum's going to be un bearable," Ginny said, joining in the conversation, "Argh! Just imagine what she'll plan for the christening!"

"Oh dear," George said rolling his eyes again, "Well, when it comes to that, I'm staying at the shop!"

"Can I join you?" Ron asked.

"I've had enough experience changing nappies thanks," they heard Charlie saying, as they talked, "I'm not doing it again Bill!" They all laughed.

"Babies," Ron muttered as he undressed for bed.

"What's wrong with babies?" Harry asked, as he slipped into the bed, which had been his since his first visit to the Burrow, which was placed along side Ron's.

"It means commitment, and stuff doesn't it?" Ron said, sitting down on his bed, "I mean, sure it's ok, if you know you can handle it."

"Don't Hermione hear you saying that," Harry said, taking off his glasses.

"Why not?" Ron asked, staring up at the ceiling.

"Because she'd get all huffy," Harry said, "You saw her face when Fleur said that she was pregnant, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but," Ron said, "That was just a reaction right?"

"I dunno Ron," Harry shrugged, yawning, "Just don't count on Hermione sharing your view. For all you know, she might want kids."

"That's what I was afraid of," Ron said, sleepily, turning his back to Harry. Harry heard him click his Deluminator, and the lights went out.

"Night Ron," Harry yawned as he turned over and concentrated on sleep.

"G'night Harry," Ron's muffled voice said.

Life at the Burrow, suited Harry. Most of the time, he was with Ron, Hermione and Ginny. They'd sit in the living room, playing exploding snap, or out in the garden, playing two a side Quidditch, or de-gnoming the garden. Sometimes they would go an visit their friends, Luna being the closest, just the other side of Ottery St Catchpole, on the hill.

The first time that they had gone to see Luna, had been awkward, because Harry, Ron and Hermione had to apologise to Luna's father, Xenophilius Lovegood, for destroying his house, the first time that they visited. What had made it even worse was the Xenophilius, waved away the apology, saying; "You did what you had to do" and promptly offered them some fresh water plimpy soup, which Harry, Ron and Hermione were only to quick to decline.

On Sundays Mrs Weasley, always invited Andromeda and little Teddy over for Sunday lunch. Teddy was always happy to see Harry, and almost as soon as Andromeda set foot over the threshold, Teddy wanted to see his Godfather. Teddy had also taken to Ginny. Harry found that if, he couldn't get Teddy to settle, Ginny could.

On the 31st of August, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were sitting in the living room. Ron and Harry were playing chess, Hermione was reading and Ginny was playing with Teddy, while Andromeda had a cup of tea, with Mrs Weasley.

"You know what," Ron said, looking up from the chess board as one of his knights tackled one of Harry's bishops, "It feels really weird not to have packed or been sent letters from Hogwarts."

"yes, I was thinking that," Hermione said, appearing from behind her book, "Of course it is nice to have some freedom. But not going back, is kind of peculiar."

"Don't you start work tomorrow, Hermione?" Ginny asked, looking up from playing with Teddy.

"Hmm? Yes, I do," Hermione said, nodding, "Did you think that I was reading this for fun?"

"No," Ginny said, looking taken a back, "I was just asking."

"How thick is that book?" Harry asked, nodding towards Hermione's copy of '_Codes and Conventions of Magical Law Writing_' by Percival Dinkshank.

"Nine hundred odd pages," Hermione said, irritably, as she disappeared behind the book again. In doing this, she didn't see Ron shaking his head in slight disbelief at her. Ginny had to stifle her laughter.

She settled down however, when Ron gave sent her a glare, reminiscent of Mrs Weasley. She turned back to Teddy, and took out her wand. She amused him, by making her wand produce different coloured sparks and smoke. Teddy tried to catch the sparks and smoke in his little hands, giggling as he did so.

Harry watched out of the corner of his eye, and his stomach gave a unpleasant lurch, as he remembered the dream he had, had when he and Hermione had escaped from Godrics Hollow, on their search for the Horocuxes. He could see it vividly in his minds eye; James Potter, sitting with Harry on his knee making his wand produce different coloured sparks, and then Lily came in. All this, Harry knew, had happened moments before Voldemort had walked into the Potter's house and had murdered his Parents.

Harry gave himself a little shake and pulled his attention back to the game of chess, which Ron was winning as usual.

"Aha!" Ron said half an hour later, "Check mate!"

Harry rolled his eyes as his King surrendered. His pieces began to repair themselves, as he watched, and Ron stored his away in a box.

Just as they were debating what to do next, Mr Weasley came in.

"Harry?" He asked.

Harry looked up.

"Yes Mr Weasley?" he said.

"Could I talk to you for a moment?" Mr Weasley asked, beckoning him into the hallway. Harry stood up and shrugged at the others as he followed Mr Weasley out of the door.

"I just wanted to say Harry," Mr Weasley said, "That Simkins would like to see you tomorrow afternoon, in his office, if you're still interested in becoming an Auror."

"Thanks Mr Weasley," Harry said, nodding.

"Would you like me to tell Simkins that you'll be there?" Mr Weasley asked.

"Yes please, Mr Weasley," Harry said, nodding, "Er, what time do I have to be there?"

"Oh, yes," Mar Weasley said, "Two O'clock, Simkins said."

"Thanks again, Mr Weasley," Harry said nodding, and turning back to the living room.

"What was that all about Harry?" Ginny asked, standing up when he closed the door behind him.

"Oh, Mr Weasley just wanted to tell me that Simkins wants to meet me tomorrow afternoon, to see if I still want to be an Auror," Harry said, sitting down, on the sofa, Ginny sitting next to him, with Teddy in her arms.

"Cool," Ron said, enthusiastically, "bet you he wants you to start as soon as possible."

"Yeah," Ginny said, nodding, "Are you going to become an Auror then, Harry?"

"I think so," Harry said, nodding, "I'll see what Simkins says first though, before I decide deffently. They may want me to become their poster boy again."

"I shouldn't think so, Harry," Hermione said, from behind her book, "Not now. Not now everything's safe."

"Thanks Hermione," Harry said, grinning at her, and Ginny. He took Teddy from Ginny and smiled at the little boy.

**NB: I apologise for the way Fleur talks in this chapter. I didn't know where to put the emphasis on the words. My French is a bit rusty. But when I looked back in the books, I couldn't find any references. Sorry. Forgive me?**

**And you'll have to wait for later in the story to find out what the hat says to Harry!!! Sorry. **


	5. Ministry of Magic

**Chapter 5: The Ministry of Magic**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter. Shame. Wish I did though. Brilliant Stuff.**

As Harry sat down to lunch the next day, he was looking particularly well scrubbed, on Mrs Weasleys orders.

"You don't want to make a bad first impression, now do you?" She had asked Harry that morning when he'd turned up to breakfast looking a little worse for wear.

Ginny smiled at him, over her sandwich and Harry tried to banish the feeling that Ron was laughing at him. As he bit into his bacon sandwich, Mrs Weasley started attacking his hair with a wet comb. Harry smiled ruefully, when she asked, even though she knew the answer, "Won't it ever lay flat?"

"No," Harry said ruefully, sharing a smirk with Ron, "You know it doesn't Mrs Weasley. I've been trying to make it, lie flat for years, but it never works."

"Oh, well," Mrs Weasley said, relenting, "At least your robes are clean." As she spoke, she smoothed out the shoulders of Harry's new robes, fondly.

Harry smiled, and took another bite of his sandwich.

"I'd better be off," Harry said, looking at his watch, "I've got to find the Headquarters, as well."

"Oh, alright, dear," Mrs Weasley said, nodding, giving his robes one last smoothing, "Good luck."

"Good luck mate," Ron said, clapping him on the back, "You'll sail through, you always do."

"Yeah," Harry said, nodding, his mouth suddenly dry, as he got ready to Apperate.

"Good luck," Ginny said, hugging him, "You'll be ok." She added, pulling his head down so she could kiss him. Harry smiled.

"Now I know I'm going to be ok," He teased Ginny, when the kiss ended.

"Go on," Ginny said smiling, "I'll see you when you get back."

Harry grinned, turned and dis-apperated.

Harry looked around the Atrium. It was still peacock blue, but the stature which Voledmort had put in the centre of it, had been taken down, and the fountain of Magical Brethren had been rebuilt in it's place. Harry allowed himself a wan smile, and walked on, to the check point and presented his wand for inspection.

"Eleven inches, phoenix-feather core, been in use for nine years? Am I right?" asked the wizard who examined Harry's wand, parchment in hand.

"Yep," Harry said nodding, grinning slightly.

"Alright," said the Wizard, pushing Harry's wand back into his hand. As he gave Harry back his wand, his eyes did the familiar flick upwards, and rested on Harry's scare. Harry gave a half hearted smile, and walked on by, stowing his wand in his robe pocket.

He reached the golden gated lifts and waited for one to open. He got in the lift nearest him and waited as it filled up. He remembered the last time he had been in these lifts, he had been disguised as Runcorn, a particularly, un pleasant man, when he was looking for the locket of Slytherin, which had been made into one of Voldemort's Horocruxes.

As the lift filled up, Harry tried and failed to flatten his fringe over his scar. Harry listened to the cool female voice which was telling everybody in the lift which floor they were one and what was on it.

'Level Two, Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters and Wizengamot Administration Services.'

Harry remembered, as he got out, that Mr Weasley was on this level, and thought as he walked down the corridor to the Auror Headquarters, that once he'd had his meeting with Simkins that he would go and see Mr Weasley.

As he walked into the Auror headquarters, a witch jumped to her feet, and moved towards him.

"Harry Potter?" She asked, extending her hand.

"Er, yes," Harry said shaking it.

"Esperanza Digs," said the witch, enthusiastically, "Simkins asked me to look after you until he comes back. Had to run out to Bethnal Green. People have claimed to have seen, Yaxley."

"Oh," Harry said, nodding, "I can come back if it's not a good time." He volunteered.

"No, no, no," Said Esperanza, shaking her head vigorously, "Simkins would love to meet with you. We were thrilled when we found out that you wanted to be an Auror. It's quite an honour."

"Er, thanks," Harry said, awkwardly.

"Of course, you'll still need to under go training, you realise?" Esperanza said, motioning Harry in to an Chair next to her desk, "We're sorry we can't make exceptions, you understand this?"

"Yes," Harry said, nodding, "I don't want any special treatment. I'm fed up with special treatment to tell the truth."

"Ah, well," Esperanza said, smiling a little, "The wizarding population has a slight tendency to…um, lets say, be over generous, where you are concerned. I mean you did save us from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, after all."

Harry forced, what he hoped was, a reassuring smile. He just wanted to be normal.

"Can I have a look at your NEWT results?" Esperanza asked, waking Harry from his thoughts. Harry nodded and took out a piece of paper, which had arrived a few days before, with his NEWT results on it. When he thought about it, he realised that this was the last piece of mail which he would receive from Hogwarts.

Esperanza scanned his results, and made a note of them, then handed the piece of paper back to Harry.

"It all seems to be in order," She said, smiling a little.

Harry waited an hour and a half for Simkins to appear. He was looking through some of the old case files that Esperanza had given him, to get an idea of what was really involved in being an Auror.

"It's pretty straight forward really, expect when it comes to writing up the reports," She had said, as her colleges flitted in and out of Headquarters, sometimes stopping to pass her a report, and shake hands with Harry, telling him, how much they looked forward to working with him.

Harry was beginning to wonder how longer it would be until he could go home, when a tall, rather harassed looking man, who's resemblance, reminded him of Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, an ex Auror, who had died trying to keep Harry safe from Lord Voldemort, strode in.

He looked around the office and spotted Harry immediately.

"Oh Merlin!" He said, in a deep voice, "I'd forgotten. Mr Potter, I'm so sorry. Apparent Death Eater sightings all over the place today. Not one person could tell me what they looked like." He extended a rather work worn hand to Harry and introduced himself, "Obadiah Simkins, Head Auror. Delighted to make your acquaintance, Mr Potter. Sorry if I've kept you waiting."

Harry shook the hand he was offered.

"No problem," he said, looking at Simkins.

"Well," Simkins said, motioning Harry into his office, "Arthur Weasley tells me that you are interested in becoming an Auror."

"That's right," Harry said, nodding.

"Yes, well," Simkins said, pouring himself a cup of tea, "We'd be glad to have you, of course. Nice to know that there is someone on the team who does have _some_ experience." Harry noted the emphasis on some.

"Most people of course," Simkins was saying, "join up with no experience, thinking we have a cool job, and having no idea what actually goes into the job." Harry nodded.

"So Mr Potter, would you like to join us? It's not an easy job by all means but it is a satisfying and necessary one."

"Yes," Harry said, after a moments thought, "I would like to join you."

"Excellent," Simkins said, beaming, "Of course under the circumstances, until you're fully qualified, best not bat it around. Don't want to open you up to un necessary attacks, and if the Prophet gets wind of it, well lets just say, it'll have a field day."

"Great!" Harry said enthusiastically, "When do I start?" He asked.

"Next Monday?" Simkins suggested. He looked at the timetable stuck to the wall, "yes, Monday should be fine, it you can manage it Mr Potter. I'll take you around with me for the first week or so, so you can get the feel for it, and then you can work with the others. Incidentally, we have a few more people starting the week after next, so you'll go on exercises with them. You might know some of them. I believe a few of them attended Hogwarts with you."

Harry nodded, and stood up. He held out his hand to Simkins, and shook the hand he was offered.

When he had left the Auror office, Harry set off along the corridor, until he reached a sign saying 'Misuse of Muggle artefacts office'

Harry knocked on the door and pushed it open when he heard Mr Weasley call "Come in!"

"Hello Mr Weasley," Harry said, grinning, closing the door behind him.

"Good Lord, Harry!" Mr Weasley said, jumping up, "I would have thought you'd been and gone by now!"

"No, Simkins was called out," Harry said, "Sorry to bother you Mr Weasley, but I just thought I'd come and tell you how it went."

"No trouble, Harry," Mr Weasley said sitting down, "So, did find out what you wanted?"

"Yes," Harry said, grinning slightly, "I start on Monday."

"Congratulations Harry!" Mr Weasley beamed, "I should think that Molly will want to have a celebration tonight."

Harry smiled.

"Thanks for setting me up with that appointment, Mr Weasley," Harry said, smiling, "I'd better get back, but I just thought that I'd pop in."

"No problem at all Harry, m'boy," Mr Weasley said, smiling widely, "I'll see you back at home."

Before he left, Harry turned to Mr Weasley and asked, "Mr Weasley?"

"Yes Harry?" Mr Weasley asked looking up.

"Do you think it would be alright if I brought Kreacher, to the Burrow? Because I don't want to leave him alone for a long time, so he starts taking Mrs Black's orders again."

"Of course, Harry," Mr Weasley said, "I don't mind, but you had better check with Molly first. I don't know what she'd make of it, but he has changed since she met him last, as you said."

"Thanks Mr Weasley," Harry said smiling, "I must be off. Want to drop in on Andromeda before I go back."

"Alright, see you this evening Harry," Mr Weasley said smiling.


	6. Teddy and Andromeda

**Chapter 6: Teddy and Andromeda**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter. Shame. Wish I did though. Brilliant Stuff.**

Harry Apperated as soon as he got out of the ministry, and found himself at the gate of Andromeda's house. He remembered Dumbledore once telling him that it was bad manners to Apperate straight on to somebody's doorstep. He pushed open the gate and walked up the path.

He saw the net covering the windows, being pulled back, and saw Teddy peering excitedly out of the window. Harry smiled at him and knocked on the door.

"Hello Harry," Andromeda said, pulling open the door. Harry noticed that she had flour on her face. She caught him looking.

"Sorry," She said, rubbing it off, "I'm baking some biscuits for Teddy's bedtime snack."

"Hey 'Dromeda," Harry said, smiling, and following her into the living room.

"Unca Hawy!" Teddy shouted, when Harry entered the room. Harry shared a grin with Andromeda. He picked up Teddy and gave him a hug.

"Hello champ," Harry said, grinning at him. Teddy hugged him. Teddy's hair was a vivid shade of Orange.

"Well," Andromeda said, sitting in her favourite chair, "He was all grumpy just after his nap, and then you show up and he's a little ray of sunshine." Harry laughed.

"Was there something you wanted to tell me, Harry?" Andromeda asked, as Harry set Teddy down on the floor.

"I just wanted to say, I got a job in the Auror office, I went to see Simkins today," Harry said, watching Teddy crawl across the floor to his toys.

"That's excellent, Harry," Andromeda said, smiling, "You do know it's not an easy job don't you?"

"Yes, I know," Harry said, nodding, "but it's the only thing I thought about doing when I left Hogwarts."

Andromeda nodded, smiling slightly. She watched Teddy as she asked, "When do you start?"

"Next Monday," Harry said, also watching Teddy, "Simkins wants me to do a week with him, in the office before joining the other new recruits."

"Well," Andromeda said, "He sounds like he knows what he'd doing." As they watched Teddy, his hair changed from Orange to lime green. Harry grinned.

"He likes bright colours doesn't he?" He asked, looking at Andromeda. She nodded.

"Every night before he goes to sleep, it always turns bright pink, then light brown," She said, guarding her voice, "Then he makes it Turquoise. I think he likes that the best."

"Well," Harry said, "I've never seen another person with Turquoise hair."

"Hmm. When I take him to play with a few of my friends grandchildren, he always startles them, by changing something," Andromeda said, as Teddy crawled back to Harry, and pulled himself up, using Harry's leg, "Like his hair or his nose. It's very funny actually. He's changed during dinner sometimes and I've been sitting there, and he's thrown something on the floor, I pick it up, and he's changed his eyebrows, or hair, pink with a duck like nose, or some such."

Harry laughed and lifted Teddy on to his lap. Teddy showed him the toy he had in his hand. He looked down at it and smiled.

"This wolf'll be nothing but a lump in a shape soon," He told Teddy who laughed.

"It's slowly moulting," Andromeda laughed, "He likes it best though. Remus gave him that." She added, smiling weakly. Harry nodded. Teddy copied him. Both Harry and Andromeda couldn't help laughing.

"Which house do you think he'll be in?" Harry asked, a little while later, "I mean, Remus was in Gryffindor, and Tonks was in Ravenclaw, wasn't she?"

"Yes, she was," Andromeda said, nodding, "I don't know Harry. He could be in either, or he could be in Hufflepuff. I don't think he'll be in Slytherin somehow." Harry looked enquiringly at her.

"I was in Ravenclaw," Andromeda said, explaining, "Ted was in Ravenclaw, that was how we met. My sisters, and most of my family were in Slytherin, expect, Sirius," She added looking at Harry gently. He nodded, the pain of loosing his Godfather, was still very upsetting for him to talk about, "Dora, was in Hufflepuff. I can't see any immediate way, in which Teddy will be in Slytherin. Can you?"

Harry shook his head.

"We shall have to see what happens," Andromeda said smiling. She looked at the clock on the mantle piece. Harry looked at it to. It was almost six o'clock. He should be getting back to the Burrow, or Mrs Weasley would start to worry. So would Ginny.

"I'd better be getting back," Harry said, standing. Andromeda stood too.

"Would you like to Floo back?" She asked, as Teddy looked up from his toys.

"No, it'll be alright," Harry said, smiling, "It'll just scare Mrs Weasley, unless she knows I'm coming."

"I suppose so," Andromeda said, smiling too, as Harry bent to pick up Teddy, who had lifted his arms up to Harry.

"What happened the last time someone tried to Floo in without Molly knowing?" Andromeda asked, as Teddy hugged his Godfather.

"She walloped George with a frying pan," Harry said, trying to suppress a smile, "He had a splitting headache for a while, and Mrs Weasley told us not to Floo into the kitchen unless we've told her."

"Well," Andromeda said, smiling, "I never thought Molly would wallop one of her boys with a frying pan."

Harry laughed, hugged Teddy one last time, and passed over to Andromeda with a smile. He gave her a hug as well.

"You're coming over Sunday aren't you?" He asked, as he stepped on to the door step.

"Yes," Andromeda said smiling, "I don't think Teddy would be too happy if we didn't. If you get time this week, Harry, feel free to drop in."

"Thanks," Harry said smiling, he walked down the garden path, and as he reached the gate, he waved to Teddy and Andromeda, turned, and dis-apperated.

Andromeda held Teddy to her, as they watched Harry dis-apperate. Teddy's bottom lip was wobbling. She hugged him to her, and said, "Shall we go and see if your biscuits are ready Teddy?"

Teddy nodded his head, and as he did so, his hair changed from lime green to jet black. Andromeda smiled.


	7. Congratulations!

**Chapter 7: Congratulations!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter. Shame. Wish I did though. Brilliant Stuff.**

Harry pushed open the back door of the Burrow, and walked into the kitchen. Almost immediately he had stepped over the threshold, Ginny flung herself on him.

"Where did you get to?" She said breathlessly, looking up at him, a worried look in her eyes, "We only expected you to be an hour or so."

"Sorry," Harry said, hugging her, "Simkins was out of the office when I got there. He didn't turn up for another hour and a half. Then I went to see Teddy and Andromeda."

"You should have sent a note, or at least popped in before you went off to Andromeda's," Ginny said, slightly accusingly, "I was beginning to worry."

"Sorry," Harry said again, he gently kissed her, "I'm a prat I know."

"You're more than a prat Harry James Potter," Ginny said, teasingly, "You're an idiot!"

"Thanks Gin," Harry said, smiling, "Remind me why I'm in love with someone who calls me an idiot?"

"That's just it," Ginny said, smiling, "You love me."

Harry laughed, rolled his eyes and let go of her when he saw Mrs Weasley come into the kitchen.

"Oh Harry dear," Mrs Weasley said, pulling him into a rib cracking hug, "We were beginning to worry where you'd gone! I was just about to send an Owl to Arthur. Now did you see Simkins? What did he say?"

"Sorry Mrs Weasley," Harry said, "Yeah I saw Simkins. He was out when I got there, chasing up a lead, that's why a took a little longer."

"That's alright dear," Mrs Weasley said, sitting him down at the Kitchen table, "What did he say? Oh, and we've already had out dinner, we weren't sure whether you would have eaten, would you like me to whip you up something?"

"Er, yes please Mrs Weasley," Harry said awkwardly as Ginny sat next to him and took his hand in hers.

"What would you like dear?" Mrs Weasley asked, as Ginny smiled at Harry, "Scrambled eggs and bacon? Mash potato and sausages?"

"Sausages and Mash sounds great Mrs Weasley," Harry said smiling. Mrs Weasley nodded and pulled out her wand.

"So, what did Simkins say, Harry?" Ginny asked, "you keep avoiding that question."

"He offered me a job," Harry said smiling, "He wants me to start next Monday."

"Oh Harry! That's brilliant!" Ginny squealed, lunging forward suddenly, hugging him tightly, "Well done. We all knew they'd offer you a job, didn't we Mum?"

"Yes, Ginny," Mrs Weasley said, smiling happily, "Well done, Harry dear!" She hugged Harry again.

"That's why I was late back," Harry said, "I went to tell Andromeda and Teddy.

"We've already told you Harry," Ginny said breathlessly, "It doesn't matter."

"What's all the fuss about?" asked Ron, from the doorway, looking a bit peeved.

"I got a job!" Harry told him.

"Congratulations mate," Ron said, grinning enthusiastically, "Knew you would."

"Thanks Ron," Harry said grinning too.

"And where did you and Hermione disappear off to after dinner?" Mrs Weasley asked sharply.

Ron started turning red. He looked down at the carpet and muttered something incoherent. Mrs Weasley was standing behind Harry, tipping his sausages on to his plate. There were at least eight sausages. Harry looked up at her, then back at Ron, and then finally at Ginny who had shoved her knuckles in her mouth to stop herself laughing.

"…Playing chess…" Harry finally heard Ron mutter, under Mrs Weasley's stern glare. Mrs Weasley desisted, knowing that for the time being that, that was just about all she was going to get out of Ron. Harry had a small suspicion that she would try and probe it out of Hermione, when she next appeared.

Harry tucked into his sausages and mash, grinning slightly.

"Did I hear Ron correctly?" George's voice asked from the doorway. Harry glance up.

"Depends what you heard," Harry said, swallowing.

"You got a job in the Auror office?" George said grinning.

"Yeah," Harry said, as Ginny stroked the nape of his neck.

"Good for you," George said nodding, "Though are you sure you wouldn't like a job in the shop?" George had been asking Harry whether he would like to work in Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes, most of the summer.

"I'm ok, thanks George," Harry said, grinning, "Though I might take you up on the offer, when I'm beginning to look like Mad-Eye." George grinned.

"If you say so," He said, turned and left.

"It's weird seeing only George," Ginny said quietly, when Mrs Weasley had left the kitchen for a few minutes, "I'm used to seeing the two of them."

Harry nodded, feeling awkward.

"He's been really strong though," Ginny continued, as Harry gulped down another sausage.

"It can't have been easy for him," Harry managed to say, and immediately wished he hadn't. Ginny turned to him, with swimming eyes.

"Ginny- please- I'm sorry," Harry said desperately, "Please don't cry."

"I'm sorry Harry," Ginny said, using her sleeve to wipe her eyes, "I know I shouldn't keep bringing it up."

"No," Harry said, putting down his knife and fork, and folding her into his arms, "He was your brother. That's got to hurt Gin." He stroked her red hair comfortingly, and kissed the top of her head. Ginny lifted her head and gave Harry a weak smile. Harry gently wiped her tears away, and lent to kiss her.

Over the first half of the week Harry was beginning to think about getting out of Mrs Weasley's hair. The fact that He now had a job, in his mind, made him self-sufficient, he also thought it un fair on Mrs Weasley that she had to cook his dinner, and breakfast everyday, when she had to supply, four children, and her husband. Hermione was also over quite a lot, making even more work for Mrs Weasley, but she didn't seem to mind too much. He did have Kreacher after all, whose help Mrs Weasley had declined.

"Er, Mrs Weasley," Harry said tentively, on Thursday evening after they had finished dinner and he was helping clear away the remains.

"Yes Harry dear," Mrs Weasley said briskly, turning to him.

"um, well," Harry said, awkwardly, "I've been thinking."

"Yes," Mrs Weasley said, putting the dirty plates in the sink.

"I was thinking, that I could go and live in Grimmauld Place, you know, it would make it easier on you, and it's nearer to the ministry," Harry said, hoping that he wouldn't hurt Mrs Weasley's feelings.

"Hmm," Mrs Weasley said, lips pursed in thought, "yes, Arthur and I thought this was coming."

"I'm just trying to help you Mrs Weasley, I promise," Harry said, quickly, afraid that she was going to shout at him, "It's been really, really good of you to have me here all this time, and I appreciate it so much, but I though maybe, it was time, I tried living on my own…" He trailed off.

"Listen, Harry," Mrs Weasley said, sitting him down at the kitchen table, "we've loved having you, but I do know that there is a time when young people want to live on there own, and you mustn't feel at all guilty about wanting to. I completely understand that you want to do this," She smiled at him, "You must do as you think is right. I can't say anymore than that. If you do want to go," Mrs Weasley added, "I want you to do something for me."

"Anything Mrs Weasley," Harry said instantly, glad that she wasn't upset.

"I want you to come back here, every week for Sunday dinner, at the very least," Mrs Weasley said firmly, "I consider you part of this family, and if we meet up for Sunday dinner, I expect you to be here as well, understand me Harry?"

Harry nodded, relived.

"Also," Mrs Weasley continued, "There will have to be some strict ground rules, where Ginny is concerned, you understand me?" Again Harry nodded.

"Of course, Mrs Weasley," Harry said earnestly.

"Good boy," Mrs Weasley said, patting him fondly on his cheek, "you do understand what Ginny means to us, don't you, Harry?"

"Yes," Harry said, nodding, jumping up and starting to clean the dishes.

"We'd rather you than most others," Mrs Weasley said, as it began to rain, "But we do trust you Harry." Harry blushed at this vote of confidence from Mrs Weasley.

**NB: Hope you like this chapter. I don't think I did it justice. Am writing furiously to finish Chapter eight. I'll have it up as soon as possible. May be a few days, going back to school soon. Doh! But I'll try and update regular like. Let know what you think and I will keep updating. No reviews, no update lol. Pippa Stef**


	8. Grimmauld Place

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter. Shame. Wish I did though. Brilliant Stuff.**

Harry looked around Ron's room, one last time, and made sure that he hadn't left anything that he would need out of his trunk. Today he was moving into Grimmauld Place. His Hogwarts trunk had been packed with all his possessions. It was slightly depressing to Harry that he owned so little that he could fit it in into his trunk with only a little struggle.

Satisfied that he had left nothing in Ron's room, Harry locked the trunk, and took out his wand.

"_Locomotor Trunk_," Harry said flicking his wand towards his trunk. It levitated a few feet in the air. Keeping his wand steady Harry walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Ron, and Hermione were helping him get Grimmauld Place up to scratch, though Kreacher had done a very good job, since Harry had told him, that he would be coming to live there.

The two of them were sitting at the Kitchen table when Harry got down there. Mrs Weasley had taken Ginny to her Quidditch tryout, and had told Harry that he was to come back for the evening meal. Ginny had smiled at him, and told him that she would come at get him for dinner and tell him privately what had happened at her tryout.

"You got everything Mate?" Ron asked, looking up from an article in the Daily Prophet.

"I think so," Harry said, grinning, "Your Mum gave me all my laundry yesterday."

"right then," Hermione said briskly getting to her feet, snapping her book shut, "How are we getting there?"

"Floo Powder," Harry said, "It's easier with the trunk. And anyway, you can't Apperate directly into Grimmauld place. All the enchantments that have been put on it, make it impossible to get in. You know that."

"Have you got rid of Moody's jinx's yet?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, what was left of them," Harry said, looking at the fire, "Most of it died when Snape did. But that dust Moody kept coming back. Kreacher got fed up of having his tongue rolled back in his mouth."

"Yeah, well," said Ron, "I think everybody would."

"That's all your stuff?" Hermione asked, looking at the trunk which was on the floor next to the empty grate.

"Got a problem with that Hermione?" Harry asked, slightly stung.

"No, not at all," Hermione said quickly.

"I'll go first with the trunk," Harry said, standing up. He moved his trunk so it was standing in the grate. He took some green powder from the pot, Hermione handed him, called out, "Grimmauld Place!" and dropped the Floo powder into the grate. Grabbing hold of his trunk, he was enveloped in warm green flames, and spun around, until he felt his feet slam into the kitchen grate at number twelve Grimmauld Place.

With one hand on his trunk, Harry toppled forward onto the cold stone floor.

"Master!" Kreacher's voice exclaimed, "Master is you alright?" the house elf asked, as Harry pushed himself up.

"I'm alright, Kreacher," Harry said, brushing himself down, as a whooshing noise behind him, announced the arrival of Ron, "Thanks for asking though."

"That always happens!" Ron exclaimed angrily pulling himself up, "I can never get out of the grate without falling over!"

"Don't worry," Harry said, "I can't either." Ron nodded, also brushing himself down.

"Hello Kreacher," Ron said, finally, turning to the house elf, who was sweeping up the soot, he and Harry had brought into the kitchen, as Hermione appeared in the grate, and didn't fall over.

"Hello Master Ron," Kreacher said, as Hermione brushed herself down in the grate, "Hello Miss Hermione."

"Hello Kreacher," Hermione said, neatly stepping out of the fire place.

Harry grinned at Ron, who smirked back.

Harry put the last of his clothes away in Sirius's draws. He was using his Godfather's old room, which had been cleaned up since Snape had gone through the contents. Though Harry couldn't get anything down from the walls. Sirius had deffently used a permanent sticking charm on all the pictures that covered the walls. He wasn't too bothered, as long as he could get some of the pictures down, before Ginny came to his bed room. He didn't think she'd be overly impressed.

He grinned to himself, and made his way down stairs.

"The house is looking a lot cleaner, since last time we were here," Ron was saying, when Harry reached the Kitchen.

"All Kreacher's work," Harry said, grinning at them, "He's been a lot better since we began to be nice to him." Hermione beamed.

"I told you that being nice to him would help," She said, smugly. Harry gave her a half withering, half thankful look.

"Please tell me you've given up SPEW?" Harry asked, sitting down in a chair, as Kreacher started cooking, Regulus Black's locket, which had been a fake Horocrux, bouncing on his thin little chest.

"It's not SPEW!" Hermione said, hurt, "And why can't I promote that being nice to your House Elf, makes them less likely to tell people your trusted secrets and betray you!" She said heatedly, "And Ok, so maybe freeing house elf's is not the general opinion, but they could still be consulted on whether they would like to be freed."

"Lets ask the subject surrounding this campaign why don't we?" Harry asked, sarcastically, "Kreacher!" He called to the house elf, as Hermione pursed her lips.

"Yes Master?" Kreacher asked, croakily, hurrying to Harry's side.

"If given the choice," Harry said, "Would you like to be freed?"

"Oh no, Master!" Kreacher said shocked, "Kreacher lives to serve. That is what house elf's is for! Kreacher would rather die than be freed!"

"I rest my case Hermione," Harry said, looking pointedly at Hermione, who was glaring at him.

"I've been saying that for five years Hermione," Ron said, lounging back in his chair, "They like to do what they do. It's in their nature."

"But still," Hermione protested.

"With all respect Miss," Kreacher croaked, back at the hob, "House Elf's are meant to work for wizards. We likes it."

Hermione pursed her lips again and Ron took this opportunity to talk to Harry about Ginny's chances of being taken on for the Holyhead Harpies.

"I mean," Ron said, "She's good, very good, but don't you think she might not like all the travelling."

"Hmm," Harry said, shrugging, "It's up to her. If she wants to be a professional Quidditch player, I'm deffently not stopping her."

"I think what Ron was trying to say," Hermione said, rolling her eyes, "Was if Ginny would like to travel if it meant being away from you, Harry."

Harry thought about this. He had been trying not to. If Ginny got on to the team then she would travel abroad for maybe months at a time, leaving him behind in England. Would he be able to cope with not seeing her everyday? Was their relationship strong enough to stop them going their separate ways? Would she fall in love with some foreign stranger, who made her think twice about her relationship with Harry? A hundred what if questions flew around his brain.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice asked, from what seemed like a long way away, "Harry are you ok?" She asked, giving his arm a little shake.

With difficulty, Harry pulled himself out of the numerous thoughts and back to the present, though he was sure that they would resurface later, when he let his guard down.

"You alright with Ginny being a Quidditch player?" Hermione asked, as Ron looked awkward.

"If it's what she wants," Harry said, slowly, "I'm not going to stop her," He repeated, trying to keep the sad note out of his voice.

"Harry?" Hermione said just before she stepped into the fire place to Floo back to the Burrow, Ron had already gone.

"What?" Harry asked, turning his eyes to Hermione.

"If you don't want Ginny to join the team, or something, you have to talk to her," Hermione said, resting her hand on Harry's arm, "You can't bottle this up. Ginny will know if you do."

"I know Hermione," Harry said, nodding, "I'll see what happens first though."

Hermione nodded and followed Ron.

Harry sighed, and fell backwards into a chair.

" Master is alright?" Kreacher asked, when Harry sighed.

"I'm just worried, Kreacher," Harry said, trying to find the right word to describe how he felt.

"Would master like some treacle tart?" Kreacher asked, sounding concerned, "Kreacher made it especially for Master."

"Perhaps later, Kreacher," Harry said, grinning weakly, "Why don't you go and have a rest? You've been running around for ages."

"Kreacher is most grateful Master, but Kreacher is not tired. He does not need a rest Sir," Kreacher croaked, washing the dishes.

"Ok," Harry said, nodding, " If you feel like a rest Kreacher, feel free to have one."

"Master is most kind," Kreacher said, turning and bowing at Harry.

"I'm going to go and have a bit of a rest," Harry said, getting up, "If Ginny arrives, come and get me, please."

"Yes Master," Kreacher said, bowing again, "And what if Miss Ginny doesn't come, master?"

"Mrs Weasley would like me to go to dinner at the Burrow, so would you come up and remind Me Kreacher? If I'm asleep, I give you full permission to do whatever you need to, to wake me."

"Yes, Master," Kreacher said, bowing once again, "Thank you master."

"No problem, Kreacher," Harry said, smiling wanly and walking out of the kitchen. He went up to Sirius's room. He swung himself on to the bed, and with a flick of his wand, closed the door behind him. He started up at the canopy and sighed. A knot of worry had settled itself just above his stomach. It wasn't the usual knot of worry, which Harry got when he was playing Quidditch or exam worry. It was 'Ginny Worry' as Hermione had called it, when Harry had first told her about it.

This kind of worry was only present when he was worried about Ginny or Ginny related subjects. He frowned at the canopy. He wouldn't stop Ginny playing Quidditch professionally. She had a talent, and if that's what she wanted to do, he, Harry, was not going to stop her. Not that Ginny would stop him anyway. He allowed himself a small smile when he remembered how determined she was. It was growing up with six brothers that had given her the determination to do whatever she put her mind to.

He lay, staring at the canopy for a long time, and didn't remember, his eyes closing and falling asleep.****

* * *

**I have a task for you reviewers, how would Mrs Weasley react if Harry asked her if Ginny could move in with him??? I think she'd be ok with it, but I want opinions!!!**

**Hope you like this chapter. Next on in progress. Remeber no review no update!!!**

**Bye for now,**

**Pippa Stef**


	9. Mostly about Ginny

**Chapter 9: Mostly about Ginny**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter. Shame. Wish I did though. Brilliant Stuff.**

**A/N: hope you like it.**

"Harry all moved in dears?" Mrs Weasley asked, when she got back with Ginny. Ron and Hermione were sitting at the kitchen table, talking.

"Yes," Hermione said, looking at Mrs Weasley, and then to Ginny, standing just behind her mother.

"You alright Gin?" Hermione asked, "You're unusually quiet."

"Yeah, I'm alright Mione," Ginny said, sitting down at the table, looking exhausted.

"So," Ron asked, prodding his sister, "What did the Harpies say?"

"Oh," Ginny said, slightly vaguely, "They, um, well, they…"

"Go on, dear," Mrs Weasley said, prompting Ginny gently, "Tell them what Gwenog Jones said."

"She, um, thought that I was very good and," Ginny took a deep breathe, which could be interpreted as steadying herself so she didn't cry, "She asked me to play with them next season." She finished speaking with an air of gusto.

"That's brilliant!" Ron said, smiling. He got up and walked round the table to give his sister a hug.

"Oh, Ginny!" Hermione squealed, "That's wonderful! You wait until Harry hears."

"Do you think he'll be ok with it?" Ginny asked, suddenly quiet, so only Hermione could hear.

"He'll be fine," Hermione said, smiling gently, "You know Harry." Ginny nodded.

"Speaking of Harry," Mrs Weasley said, beginning to cook, "Someone had better go and get him. Oh, and Ron, could you go and get George. I want him here, and he was being silly and saying he couldn't come tonight." Ron rolled his eyes, gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek, turned on the spot and dis-apperated with a loud crack.

"Now," Mrs Weasley said, looking at the two girls, "Who's going to get Harry then?" She asked, as she made her wand pour some thick cream into a saucepan.

"I'll go," Ginny said, standing, "I want to tell him the news privately anyway."

"Alright, dear," Mrs Weasley said, as Ginny stepped into the grate, "Just don't do anything silly now, will?" She asked patting Ginny's cheek fondly.

"Mu-um," Ginny groaned, "I'm not stupid and I'm not a baby! I won't do anything like that!"

"Good girl," Mrs Weasley said, slightly reassured, stepping back from the grate, "Be home soon. Dinner won't be long."

"Yes, mum," Ginny said, taking the green Floo powder that Hermione was holding out to her.

Hermione gave her a sympathetic smile, before Ginny said, "Number 12 Grimmauld Place!" loudly and dropped the Floo powder around her.

"Hermione, would you help me with the potatoes, dear?" Mrs Weasley asked, as Ginny disappeared in a blast of green flames. Hermione nodded and hurried over to the sink and set the scraper scraping the skins off the potatoes.

"They will be sensible won't they?" Mrs Weasley asked Hermione, a little desperately. She hated the thought of loosing her daughter.

"Yes, Mrs Weasley," Hermione said, gently, "I'm sure they will be."

Ginny blinked furiously, and stepped out of the grate in the kitchen of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. She looked around the clean kitchen. Kreacher was by the oven, on his knees, cleaning it.

"Hello Kreacher," Ginny said hesitantly.

"Hello Miss Weasley," Kreacher said, jumping to his feet and giving Ginny a bow, "Master is upstairs. He said to Kreacher that he would have a rest. Kreacher will go wake Master for Miss Ginny, if that is what she wants."

"No, no, it's alright Kreacher," Ginny said, smiling slightly, "I'll go and wake him. Is he is Sirius's room, Kreacher?"

"Yes, Miss," Kreacher said, bowing again, "Master is in the room at the top of the house."

Ginny nodded and walked out of the kitchen. She claimed the stairs, holding on to the polished banister. She followed the winding staircase to the top of the house, and paused outside Harry's previously Sirius's room. The little brass plaque on the door, still said Sirius Black, but a sign had been pinned to the door, that said, Harry Potter. Ginny grinned. She knocked gently on the door, to start with, thinking that Harry wouldn't really appreciate it if she barged straight in.

When he didn't call out or open the door, Ginny pushed it open hesitantly, and peered around the door. Harry was asleep on his back, hands behind his head, purring, which, Ginny thought, could be mistaken for snoring. His hair was in disarray more than usual, and his clothes were crumpled.

Ginny walked over to the bed, closing the door behind her. She sat on the edge of the bed and waited for a minute to see whether Harry would weak. He groaned slightly and made to turn over. Ginny watched him for a minute, looking at his face as he slept. She gently brushed a lock of his hair off his forehead, and uncovered the old lightening bolt scar. She traced it gently with her fingers. Harry stirred. Ginny could have sworn that he had muttered her name. She leaned over him, and gently pressed a kiss gently to his forehead right on the scar. He showed signs of life; groaning, and rolling over.

Harry's eyes flickered open and spied Ginny smiling gently at him.

"Hello, angel," He said, smiling too, "Sorry I must have fallen asleep."

"Hello," Ginny said, smiling and taking his hand in hers, "It doesn't matter," She said quietly, "Mum told me to come and get you. She's making dinner."

"How did tryout's go?" Harry asked, sitting up, and taking his glasses off so he could rub the places where they had cut into his face while he was sleeping.

"Well, umm," Ginny said, awkwardly, "They liked my flying." She said uncertainly.

"And?" prompted Harry, getting up off the bed and examining his face in the mirror, "What did Gwenog Jones say?" he already knew what the captain, Gwenog Jones had said to Ginny somehow. It was taking Ginny ages to tell him, and he knew she was struggling to do so, because of her worry of what would happen to them if she took the job and started travelling abroad.

"She offered me the job of seeker, and wants me to start next season," Ginny said, in a rush, but with none of the gusto which she had told Ron and Hermione.

"That's great, Ginny!" Harry said, truly happy for her. He gave her a big hug. She giggled a little bit.

"You're sure?" She asked, pulling back, worry showing in her face.

"Yes," Harry said, tipping her chin so he could look directly into her brown eyes, and he knew he was ok with it, "I'm sure. If it's what you want," He said firmly, "Then I want it too. Just make sure you come home on weekends," he added, teasingly.

Ginny smiled.

"Like I wouldn't," She said, laughing.

Harry smiled and hugged her again. He dropped a kiss on her head, and disentangled himself from her.

"Your Mum's not expecting me to dress up is she?" Harry asked, studying his reflection in the mirror.

"No, I don't think so," Ginny said, standing up, walking over to him and winding her arms around him, and resting her chin on his shoulder. Harry grinned at the reflection of the two of them. He turned around in Ginny's arms and wound his own arms around her. She smiled up at him. Harry smiled back and lent forward to kiss her.

Ginny, lifted her arms, and wound them around Harry's neck to bring his head down closer to hers. Her fingers got lost in his jet black hair. She gently stroked his head through his hair, as Harry kissed her. His hands in her vivid red hair.

"Come on," Harry said, finally breaking their kiss, smiling, "We'd better go, or Mrs Weasley's going to be thinking that I'm spoiling your reputation."

"My Reputation," Ginny said, also smiling, "My choice."

"My neck on the line," Harry said ruefully.

"Alright," Ginny said, smiling and disentangling her hands from his hair.

"Oh there you are!" Mrs Weasley said, bustling over to Harry, when he and Ginny returned to the Burrow. As usual she pulled Harry into a rib cracking hug, "Is everything alright?" She asked, pulling back and studying his face, like he had just arrived from six weeks at the Dursley's.

"Everything's fine Mrs Weasley," Harry said, "Honestly."

"Alright," Mrs Weasley said, turning back to the cooking, "Ginny you'd better help Hermione, and Harry, dear if you could go and help Ron set the tables up. We're eating outside, it's easier, and everyone's coming, Ginny. Even Charlie! He's coming back as soon as he's finished work. Bill's thrilled, dear, and George, well you know George." Harry smirked at Ginny, over Mrs Weasley's shoulder, and went out into the back garden to find Ron.

George and Ron were de-gnoming the garden. Harry watched as Ron swung one particularly stubby gnome round and round his head, like in the old western films when the Cowboys had used lassos.

"Useless," George said shaking his head, when Ron let his gnome fly, "I bet you I can get one at least half way across the field."

"Like to see you try," Harry said, joining them.

"So you got here did you?" Ron asked, watching George with one eye.

"What's that meant to mean?" Harry asked, as he ducked, to avoid being brained by a spinning gnome.

"Ginny didn't try anything funny?" George asked, and with a funny sort of grunt, let his gnome fly. It landed just past the half way mark in the field.

"Wouldn't tell you two even if she did," Harry said, absentmindedly picking up a gnome, "You'd hex the living daylights out of me!"

"True," George said, nodding.

"Bet you can't fling that one, at the fence in the field," Ron said, grinning as Harry began to whirl the gnome around his head.

**(Authors note-I miss Fred!)**

"Everybody," Mr Weasley cleared his throat when the Weasley's, Fleur, Harry and Hermione were sitting at the tables which Harry and Ron had eventually put up.

"We are here to celebrate Ginny and her Quidditch talent!" Mr Weasley said, raising his glass to his daughter.

"Hear hear," Charlie and George said.

"And her fortune on being accepted into the Holyhead harpies," Mr Weasley finished when the laughter that has erupted from Charlie and George's interruption, had subsided.

Everybody cheered and Ginny blushed, making it look like her whole head was on fire. Harry personally thought she looked very attractive.

Then they tucked into the delicious spread that Mrs Weasley, with the help of Hermione and Ginny, had managed to prepare in such a short time.

Harry was sitting next to Ginny and Hermione was sitting on her other side. Charlie who was sitting across from Ginny was talking to her about Quidditch with his mouth full, earning him some very stern glares from Mrs Weasley, whenever he managed to spray somebody with food.

Ginny, Ron and George, were laughing manically when Charlie managed to get potato on Percy's glasses for the third time in five minutes. Harry and Hermione shared amused smirks, while looking steadfastly down at their plates. Bill, who was trying not to laugh, hid his face in his goblet. Fleur was not amused.

"Eet is not nicee," She told Charlie, who was looking slightly embarrassed, "Eet is not good manneers to eeat with your mouth opeen! Eet is disgraceefull!"

"Sorry Fleur," Charlie said, apologetically, swallowing before opening his mouth to speak.

"Why are you apologising to Fleur?" Percy asked annoyed, "I'm the one you sprayed."

"She's a lot more menacing than you Perce," George said, "which is a good thing. " He added looking at Fleur, who was looking confused.

"Let's face it Perce," Ron said, "You couldn't scare a fly."

"Ronald!" Mrs Weasley said sternly, "George! I won't have you two insulting Percy like that."

Ron and George rolled their eyes.

"How come Ginny doesn't get told off for laughing too?" George asked, pretending to be annoyed.

"Because tonight is Ginny's night, young man," Mr Weasley said, before Mrs Weasley could snap back at George.

"Yes Dad," George said sulkily. Ginny smiled apologetically at George and Ron, and blushed down at her plate. Harry gave her thigh a little squeeze.

They finished dinner with little hassle. As the sky around them grew darker, Mr Weasley conjured candles which hung in the air like the ones in the Great Hall in Hogwarts.

"One last drink, I think," Mrs Weasley said, looking at her watch, "And then you'd all better be getting back. It's been a long day and you all look like you're half asleep already."

Mr Weasley poured everyone a drink.

"To Ginny," He said raising his glass.

"To the first professional Quidditch player in the family," Charlie added, smiling, clinking his glass against Ginny's. Ginny blushed.

"To Ginny!" Everyone said, in unison.

When everybody had gone Ginny lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She was happy. Happier than she had been since Fred's death. Her life was on track; Harry was here, playing a major part, she had been accepted into an International Quidditch team.

As she fell asleep she knew that, Ginny Weasley was a very happy young woman.

* * *

A/N: Last update for a while I'm afraid. I go back to school tomorrow. Hopefully I can give you an update next weekend but until then, hope you enjoy this, chapter ten very soon. remember no reviews no update lol.

pippa stef


	10. Jobs

**Chapter 10: Jobs**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter. Shame. Wish I did though. Brilliant Stuff.**

**A/N: Heres the next one. Sorry it wasn't up sooner, school has a lot to answer for. So enjoy! I'll update next week, probably. Next one's nice and long... Remember, no reviews, no updates!!! lol **

**pippaStef**

Over the next few months Harry's job became very demanding. He had guessed that it would become very difficult because of all the clean up work from Lord Voldemort's reign. There were still Death Eaters milling around evading capture and the top dogs, were demanding constant reports everyday whether they had discovered anything new or not.

Harry was also having to study for his exams which would allow him to become a fully qualified Auror. He was not alone in this studying however. Ron had decided to join Harry in the Aurors office and they often went to Ron's flat or Grimmauld Place to write reports, study and test each other well into the night. On the occasions when they stayed up well past midnight, Hermione and Kreacher found it in themselves to make the two boys midnight snacks. One night they were studying in Ron's living room, while Hermione was asleep in the spare bedroom, cramming as much information as they possibly could before they fell asleep.

"I'll be glad when all this is over," Ron groaned, his head in his hands as he tried to read their set text book on Concealment and Disguise, taking notes so he could run through the entire thing the night before their exam.

Harry who was making notes on Stealth and Tracking, merely grunted and scratched his forehead with his quill. He was just noting down the preferred method of tracking a Death Eater when Hermione came in to the living room, her robes over her night dress. She looked at them sympathetically, and went off into the kitchen.

"Here," She said five minutes later, placing a cup of steaming hot coffee in front of Harry and Ron, "You could use one," She added when she saw Harry's face. She flicked her wand towards the kitchen and a plate of Mrs Weasley's home made biscuits flew onto the table.

Ron launched himself on the biscuits, while Harry drank down the scalding hot tea.

"Thanks Mione," Harry gasped as the heat of the coffee hit the back of this throat.

"Fnks!" Ron said through the biscuit he had crammed in his mouth, giving Hermione a vague thumbs up.

"I've never seen you studying so hard," Hermione said, bemused, sitting down next to Ron as he leaned back in his chair.

"First time for everything isn't there?" Ron asked, putting his empty cup down with a crash. The cup shattered under the force. Hermione rolled her eyes slightly, whipped out her wand and muttered "_Reparo!_"

"These are exams we actually want to pass," Harry added, taking a biscuit, "And we don't have you to copy off of this time do we? I mean you don't have any notes that we can read."

"It's probably a good thing though," Ron said, glancing at Harry and then at Hermione, "I mean this will be our _job_, we can't use someone else's brainpower, can we?"

Harry looked curiously at him. This new Ron, who was saying he'd rather not read someone else's notes was all Hermione's influence. Ron had never been so … so…

Harry's over flowing brain couldn't find the word he wanted, but he knew that Hermione's influence and the importance of her in Ron's life had changed Ron more than maturing could ever have done.

Desperate for sleep, Harry rested his head in his hands and stifled a yawn.

"You should go and get some sleep Harry," Hermione's voice registered in his brain, "You'll probably have another long day tomorrow and you're already exhausted."

"'Salright Mione," Harry muttered, "I've gone longer without sleep!" He yawned again. He could distantly hear Ron's soft snores

"Harry," Hermione said again, more forcefully, "You should go and sleep." Harry tried to protest but found Hermione gripping hold of his upper- arm and steering him towards the fire. She pushed his books, quills and parchment into his hands, took a handful of green Floo powder from the tin on the mantle piece, chucked it into the fire, pushed Harry forward, so he stumbled, stuck her head in after him, and said loudly, "Number 12 Grimmauld Place!"

Harry felt himself twirling round and round in the warm green flames. He was dimly aware of slowing down, and when his feet slammed into the kitchen grate, too sleepy to act with his usual reflexes, born from his Quidditch days, he fell forward onto his face. His ink bottle smashed on the kitchen floor, the parchment fluttered out of his hands, and he landed on his books.

He heard Kreacher's surprised croak as he tried to open his aching eyes.

"Master! Master! What is the matter? Master!" Kreacher's bony hand was shaking Harry's shoulder. Harry groaned, he became very aware that his glasses were now in two pieces and that there probably a very large crack in one of the lenses.

"Kreacher," He heard Hermione say from her station in the grate, "Will you put him to bed please? He needs to sleep."

"Yes Miss," Kreacher croaked, shuffling around, tidying up all the mess Harry had made.

"Thank you Kreacher," Hermione said, "Night, Harry, Kreacher," She said, sounding tired herself. There was a small _pop_, and Hermione's head was no longer floating in the grate. Harry slowly got up, heaving himself up off the books, groaning. He felt around blindly for his glasses and felt the broken frames under his fingers.

He reached inside his jacket pocket and brought out his wand.

"_Oculus Reparo_!" He muttered sleepily, and his glasses repaired themselves. Kreacher was watching Harry with all of Harry's study materials in his arms.

"Master is to go to bed," Kreacher croaked, as Harry put his glasses back on, "Miss Hermione told Kreacher so. Master is to go to bed now. It is very late and Master has to go to work tomorrow," Kreacher put Harry's books and quills on the table.

Harry yawned, nodding. Somewhere in the back of his head, had registered that he was taking orders from his house-elf. Before he stumbled out of the kitchen, Harry waved his wand at the broken ink bottle on the cold flag stones and muttered, "_Reparo_."

"Night Kreacher," Harry said, as the House- Elf gave him a firm push at waist level out of the kitchen, "Sorry about the ink."

"Night Master," Kreacher croaked, shutting the kitchen door forcefully behind Harry, cause Harry to stumble. Slowly, yawning widely Harry climbed the stairs until he reached his bedroom. Without undressing, Harry fell onto the bed and was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

**(Authors Note: I got the spell he uses from the movie- chamber of secrets- when Harry meets Hermione in Diagon Alley. It's not in the book but I hope you don't mind too much. If it bothers you, reviewers I'll take it out. Pippa- Stef)**

While Harry was sleeping, dreamlessly in a state of near exhaustion, like the one which had gripped him in his fifth year at Hogwarts, Ginny was also in bed.

Her training with the Holyhead Harpies was draining in every sense and today had been no exception. They had been in the air for three and a half hours, going over tactics, practising and the A and B teams had played each other. It had taken Ginny a long time to even spot the snitch for the first time. She had streaked after it, only to loose it, when one of the beaters, in true Quidditch fashion and on orders from Gwenog, had made her swerve to avoid a bludger, which meant she had had to take her eyes off of the snitch for a few crucial seconds in which it had disappeared.

Gwenog had apologised for that, but had told Ginny that the teams opponents would do exactly the same thing and she needed to see how ferrous and un caring the other team would be. Ginny had had to hold her tongue. She wanted to tell Gwenog that she had some idea of how a professional match would work. She knew from watching the Quidditch World Cup when she was thirteen and if the Slytherin tactics had been any indication, the match would get dirty.

Ginny stared listlessly at the ceiling on her room. Everyday, after practice, Ginny returned to the Burrow. It was beginning to irk her that her parents had so readily allowed Ron to move into a flat in London with Hermione, and that they maintained that for the moment they'd feel better if Ginny came home at night.

Ginny had raised this topic with Hermione who had suggested that maybe Mr and Mrs Weasley weren't ready to have an empty house, because all their children had grown up and that the boys, who Mrs Weasley had let go, grudgingly it had to be said, she hadn't really felt like she was loosing her children. Hermione had pointed out to Ginny at this point that because Ginny was the only girl, and the youngest of the Weasley children, that Mr and Mrs Weasley weren't quite emotionally ready to let their baby girl go, and grow up like her brothers. Ginny hadn't said anything, because there was too much truth in this to wave away and scoff.

She had hardly seen Harry at all this week. He'd been busy with swatting for his exams and she had been equally busy with training. The last time she'd seen him was Sunday lunch, which Mrs Weasley insisted that everyone comes home for. Andromeda and Teddy had come as well. Teddy had been very happy to see her, even though she was dripping from head to toe in mud, just having finished a last minute training session and having dived bombed the snitch just so they could go home. She had ended up catching the snitch, but had managed to send herself face first off her broomstick.

Ginny yawned widely, thinking to herself that she should be getting some sleep. She had training the next day. Turning over she looked at her bedside clock and sighed restlessly. She wanted to see Harry. That was what was truly bothering her. Ginny wanted to talk to him, listen to him, and kiss him more than ever. She had these feelings attacking her continuously during her sixth year at Hogwarts when Harry was searching for the Horocruxes. They had been worse then, knowing that there was a chance that she would never see him again. This time it was different. He was in no immediate danger, but it didn't make the feelings any less painful. It was enough to nag at her.

Ginny was just thinking that she would write to Harry tomorrow morning, when the clock beeped two in the morning. Groaning, Ginny stretched and then huddled under her blankets and tried to concentrate on sleep.

Harry poured himself coffee the next morning before attacking breakfast, which Kreacher had laid out. IT was rather a large breakfast. Scrambled eggs, sausages, baked beans, toast, mushrooms, and bacon.

"Thanks Kreacher," Harry said as he swallowed his mouth full, "This is really good."

"Master must keep up his strength," Kreacher said, hurrying over and adding some more rinds of bacon to Harry's plate and placing a goblet of pumpkin juice down. "Master works too hard, and sleeps too little. The least Kreacher can do it feed him and clean his house. Kreacher does not like seeing Master so over worked."

"I'm fine Kreacher," Harry said, wiping his chin, as some ketchup trickled down it, "I just want to pass these exams and then the whole thing sort of eases up."

Kreacher eyed him suspiciously.

"Honest Kreacher," Harry said, stuffing a fork full of scrambled eggs into his mouth.

Kreacher eyed Harry, as he finished the plate full of food.

"I'm just going to get Ron, then I'm off to work Kreacher," Harry said, standing and stowing his wand inside the pocket of his robes, "Don't know what time I'll be home, but I hope it won't be too late. Anyway, it's the weekend tomorrow, so I'll probably save all the revising 'til then."

"Yes Master," Kreacher said, bowing, "Does Master want his bed changed?"

"Umm, yes please Kreacher, if you can find time to change it," Harry said, swinging his cloak over his shoulders.

"Yes Master, thank you Master," Kreacher said bowing again as Harry took from Floo powder from the box on the mantel piece.

"Bye Kreacher," Harry said, chucking the powder in the empty grate.

"Goodbye Master," Kreacher said, bowing once more.

"You don't have to keep bowing, Kreacher," Harry said, just before he was whooshed out of sight.

He landed a couple of seconds later her found himself in the grate at Ron's flat.

"Hello Harry," Hermione's voice chirped from the table, "Sorry about last night but you are working too hard." She said, as Harry climbed out of the grate.

"Hello Hermione," Harry said, brushing himself down.

"Harry! The carpet!" Hermione said, shocked as the soot fell off Harry onto the new carpet.

"Sorry, sorry," Harry muttered, pulling out his wand and giving it a wave. The soot at his feet disappeared.

"Ron awake yet?" Harry asked, stowing his wand back into his robes. Hermione nodded.

"Yes he is," She said, "Took me a good half an hour to get him up, but he's deffently up."

"Walking dead?" Harry asked, grinning.

"Yes," Hermione sighed, hearing Ron thundering about in his bedroom, "He's had an awful lot of coffee though," She added as there was a crash and a lot of swearing. Harry nodded slightly, trying to hide a grin.

"What did you do to get him out of bed?" Harry asked sitting down next to Hermione.

"Weasley Wizard Wheezes Decoy Detonators, and one of their punching telescopes," Hermione said, trying to hide her own grin.

"I take it you've got rid of the bruise," Harry said mildly, remembering the time Hermione had gone around for at least half a day with a black eye from one of Fred and George's Telescopes.

"Well," Hermione said, blushing, "Not yet," She added truthfully, "I told him to get dressed and then I'd give him the antidote."

"Remind me never to cross you, Hermione," Harry said laughing as Ron finally stumbled out from his bedroom, with a black eye and his robes all over the place.

"What happened it there?" Hermione asked him as he nodded to Harry.

"Fell over that dresser Mum and Dad sent yesterday," Ron said, grabbing a piece of toast from Hermione's plate, "Forgot to move it last night before I went to sleep, and fell over it just now." He bolted his toast.

"The Antidote, Hermione," he said, as Harry stood to leave. Hermione grinned and handed it over, smiling. Harry adverted his gaze as Ron gave Hermione a kiss.

"Lets go then," Ron said standing in front of the grate. Harry grinned.

Ron stepped into the warm green flames and said loudly and clearly, "Ministry of Magic!"

Harry followed suit, after saying goodbye to Hermione.

Ginny yawned widely as she and the rest of the team trooped out on to the practice field, once Gwenog had talked them through new tactics.

"Tired Ginny?" one of the older Witches asked as they mounted their brooms.

"Just a little bit," Ginny said, nodding.

"You should go to bed a bit earlier," said another witch. Both of the witches were beaters.

"I do!" Ginny protested, "I just can't get to sleep!" She added, "Honest."

"We believe you Ginny," said the first witch, Jacobina Earlheart, picking up her beaters club, "It's not easy getting to sleep even if your exhausted, is it Savina?" She asked the other witch.

"It's not," Savina Blinkman agreed, grasping her beater firmly in her hand, "Even Gwenog's speeches couldn't make you go to sleep if its one of those nights."

"You've tried it?" Ginny asked.

"yeah, I've tried it," Savina said, nodding, "The thing is, you tend to think about what she's saying so your brain won't slow down so you can go to sleep."

"You're not perchance trained to be a healer are you?" Ginny asked as they kicked off from the ground.

"Yeah," Savina said, as Jacobina raced off to the other goal posts after a bludger, "But Quidditch is my passion. I can be a healer when my Quidditch days are over, not the other way round," She smiled, "You'd better get moving, Gwenog'll freak if you're not looking for the snitch."

Ginny grinned and shot off, her eyes eagerly scanning the stadium for the tiny golden snitch.


	11. Christmas

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter. Shame. Wish I did though. Brilliant Stuff.**

**A/N: A nice long chapter to keep you happy. Thanks for all the people who answered my query about Harry asking Mrs Weasley if Ginny could move in with him. I hope what I've written is alright. So Enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think. Remember, no review, no update!!! Lol. Enjoy.**

It was almost Christmas. Harry and Ron had completed their exams and had got their results. Both had passed, though maybe not as brilliantly as they had hoped, but they were now, fully qualified Aurors.

Harry was at home, in the week leading up to Christmas, sitting in the kitchen pouring over a report when the grate burst into flames and Mrs Weasley stepped out.

"Hello Harry dear," She said, smiling, as Harry stood up, and went round to hug her.

"Hi Mrs Weasley," Harry said, smiling too, as she encased him in a rib cracking hug as always.

"Now, dear," Mrs Weasley said, suddenly very business like, "I want to know what you've got planned for Christmas."

"Nothing much," Harry said, awkwardly, "I was going to see Teddy and Andromeda and that's about it really."

"In that case dear," Mrs Weasley said kindly, "We'd be delighted if you'd join us for Christmas and new year."

"Thanks Mrs Weasley, only if it won't be any trouble," Harry said, "I mean if you're going to have a full house, I don't want to make any extra work for you."

"Don't be silly dear," Mrs Weasley said, patting him fondly on the cheek, "Ron and Hermione are coming, so are Bill and Fleur and Victoire, but they're only coming for dinner, George and Percy. Charlie's staying in Romania. I can only imagine why, but the more the merrier," She added smiling, "I like a full house at Christmas, you know that."

Harry smiled.

"And I've invited Andromeda and Teddy for Christmas dinner and Boxing day," Mrs Weasley continued.

"Mrs Weasley," Harry said, butting in her monologue, "Would you like Kreacher to come and help? I mean cooking for so many people, and he's really much better now, since we followed Dumbledore's advice."

"Oh thank you dear," Mrs Weasley said, "That would be much appreciated."

"Don't mention it," Harry mumbled turning bright red.

"I want to clear this with you now Harry, and to make sure that you have understood," Mrs Weasley said, suddenly as if she'd forgotten something, "For reasons I won't bore you with, you'll be sleeping in Ron's room, is that alright dear? I mean I'm sure Ginny will have a bit of tantrum, but you understand where I'm coming from don't you?"

"Yes Mrs Weasley, of course," Harry said shocked, "I…I… you know I wouldn't…"

"I know dear," Mrs Weasley said, smiling again and patting his cheek fondly, "I just wanted to tell you privately."

"Umm, Mrs Weasley," Harry said, plucking up the courage to ask her something he'd been sitting on for a long time.

"Yes, Harry?" Mrs Weasley said, looking pleasantly up at him.

"Umm, I was wondering… whether you'd mind if I asked Ginny…" Harry was loosing his nerve.

"Ask Ginny what dear?" Mrs Weasley prompted.

"Err…umm, whether she'd…er… like to come and… live with me…here?" Harry finally finished, "I understand if you don't want her too. I just don't know what else to get her for Christmas, and it's a bit soon to get down on one knee, I mean I could get her something else but I don't know what, and Ginny's not the easiest person to buy for, she's got a new broom, and …" He was cut off as Mrs Weasley laughed.

"Harry," She said, smiling, her brown eyes laughing, "You don't need to justify asking. I think it will be alright, but she's to have a separate room, yes?" Harry nodded, "And I'll have to talk it over with Arthur, but I can't see why not. She'll be over the moon, I know. She's not too keen on coming back to the Burrow every night after practice. But I don't see why she should come and live with you, if that's what you really want."

"It is," Harry said honestly.

"Another thing I want to know Harry," Mrs Weasley said, slightly more sternly, "is where is your relationship with Ginny going? I'd feel a lot better if I knew she wasn't just going to be just another rung on the ladder, so to speak."

"Mrs Weasley!" Harry exclaimed, quite insulted, "Ginny has never and will never be another rung on the ladder! I love her!" Harry was so shocked.

"Harry, it's ok, I wasn't getting at you dear, really I wasn't," Mrs Weasley said calmly, hugging him fiercely, "I just wanted to make sure, you know how much I worry about Ginny. And I'm sure Arthur will want to have a talk to you as well, dear , just to make sure you know what your doing. We only want the best for Ginny, dear, and we trust you beyond Ron sometimes, don't tell him I said that," she added quickly to Harry, "but Ginny is our only girl and our baby. You understand that don't you?"

Harry nodded mutely, seeing tears spring to Mrs Weasleys eyes as she was talking about Ginny. He knew she didn't really want her little girl to grow up. Ginny was special to them. She was their youngest, their little girl, their long hoped for daughter.

She dabbed at her eyes with a floral handkerchief, sniffing slightly.

"Now, don't mind me, dear," Mrs Weasley said, putting her handkerchief in her pocket and patting Harry's cheek fondly again, "I knew this day would come, I just didn't expect it so soon…" She trailed off, not quite sure what she say.

"So anyway," She added briskly, snapping back to reality, "So you'll be coming over for Christmas. If you come on the 22nd then I have enough time to sort everybody else out."

"Yes, Mrs Weasley," Harry said grinning, "Thank you for inviting me," He added, as she beamed at him.

* * *

"Nice to have you here mate," Ron said, when Harry stepped out of the grate on the 22nd, brushing himself down, and heaving his trunk out of the way of the grate in case anyone else should arrive unannounced by Floo Powder and trip over it.

"Thanks for having me," Harry said earnestly.

"Thank Ginny mainly, mate," Ron said, as Harry sat down opposite him at the kitchen table, "She was the one telling Mum to invite you."

"You didn't want me here then?" Harry asked, laughing.

"I did," Ron said honestly, "But I knew Mum was going to ask you anyway, Ginny was the one who didn't believe that she would."

Harry laughed and shook his head.

"Hermione coming?" He asked, looking around for his other best friend.

"She's staying with her Mum and Dad for a few days and coming over tomorrow," Ron said, "George, Percy, and Dad are still at work, Mum's taking Victoire back to Bill and Fleur, and Ginny's still at practice," He reeled off before Harry could ask.

"Do you think there are going to be any call outs over Christmas?" Ron asked, referring to work.

"I don't know," Harry said, shrugging, as Ron got up to get a few butterbeers out of the fridge, "I hope not, but if one person thinks they've seen Yaxely, muggle or wizard, we're going to have to go into the office. Esperanza thinks that we've nearly got him. Somehow I doubt it. He's quite clever for a Death Eater without Voldemort."

Ron winced at the name.

"Why are you still wincing at Voldemort's name?" Harry asked, exarsperated, "There's nothing wrong with saying it is there?"

"To you maybe," Ron said, looking disgruntled, "But it's a bit hard not to when you've spent most of your life calling him, You know who and being told never to say his name. I mean, will you ever stop trying to flatten your fringe over your forehead?" Ron asked trying to make a point.

"Ok, ok," Harry said, giving in and taking a sip of his butterbeer.

"There are something's that don't change," Ron said, easily, "And that's one of mine." He added looking at Harry. Harry nodded.

"So," He said changing the subject, "What are you getting Hermione for Christmas?"

"No idea mate," Ron said sighing and looking disheartened.

"A Book?" Harry suggested laughing.

"She's got enough," Ron said laughing too, he paused for a minute and said quietly, "I know what she'd like though."

"What's that?" Harry asked, though he thought he already knew the answer.

"Me to propose," Ron said sighing and squinting at the ceiling, "Thing is, I think it's a bit too soon, and Christmas is a bit too predictable."

"I can suggest something," Harry said slowly an idea forming in his mind.

"Anything, I'm desperate," Ron said, quickly snapping his gaze onto Harry.

"Well, Muggles have these packs you can buy which entitles the person a special day out or a membership to something," Harry said, slowly, not sure how Ron would take this, "You could get one for Hermione, like a Hot Air Balloon ride, and I dunno propose when you go. She won't be expecting that will she?"

"What's a Hot Air Balloon?" Ron asked, his face screwed up in puzzlement.

"Oh, it a huge sack, which is filled with gas, like butane or propane and that gas is burned to create hot air and then the balloon rises and you get to float over the country."

"Sounds stupid to me," Ron said, looking miffed, "Don't see why Muggles would want to do something like that. Seems stupid."

"Well," Harry said, rolling his eyes, "I know, but you said you wanted ideas and I gave you one."

"Where can you get these packs?" Ron asked, wonderingly.

"Oh, you can get them in the shop W H Smith, it's like the equipment shop in Diagon Alley, cept Smith's don't sell quills and parchment, just pens folders, rubbers, ink erasers…"

"What an earth is all of that stuff?" Ron asked, totally confused now. Harry, taking a deep breath slowly and carefully explained to Ron the world of Muggle stationary.

"…My Aunt and Uncle always took Dudley there to get his stuff for the new school year," Harry said, remembering the anger at not being allowed to have some of the marvellous pens or pencils that Smith's had to offer, "They always gave me a plain biro and pencil. Didn't care if it got lost of broken, got shouted at if I did though."

"So pens are what Muggles use instead of quill's and ink?" Ron asked, clearly not paying attention.

"Yes," Harry said, nodding glumly.

"I'm sure Dad would love to have a look in there," Ron said, "Do you think we could find one and go and have a look. Might find something for Dad while we're out."

"Are you saying you want to go then?" Harry asked, slightly surprised.

"Wouldn't hurt to look, would it?" Ron asked, looking bashful. Harry eyed his suspiciously.

"Alright," Harry relented, "You send a message to you Mum and we'll be off."

Ron grinned and grabbed some parchment and a quill from the side dresser, and scribbled a note to Mrs Weasley.

"I'll leave it on the table," He said, sealing it, "She'll see it when she comes back."

Harry nodded and stood up.

* * *

"Go over Muggle money one more time will you?" Ron asked, under his breathe, examining the packs for days out, as they stood in Smiths half an hour later, after visiting Gringotts to change some of Harry's money into Muggle, pounds and pennies.

"One p's are the smallest, One hundred pennies, make a pound," Harry replied, quietly. He picked up a pack and pointed to the price on the back of the box.

"This means, you need twenty pounds," He said, as Ron looked at the number, "The little symbol means pounds, muggles usually use a small 'p' to signify pennies."

"Then why not a big 'P' for pounds," Ron asked, reading the description of a day at the circus.

"Because people could get them mixed up easily," Harry said, in the same quiet voice, very aware of people around them, "And I don't think Hermione would appreciate it if you took her to the circus," Harry added, taking the pack out of Ron's hands and putting it back on the shelf, "I think that one's for children."

"She wouldn't suspect that I'd be prosing there would she?" Ron asked, picking it up again.

"Ron," Harry said patiently, although his patience was waning, "It include leaning how Magicians do their magic on stage. Hermione can perform so much more magic that she might just lynch you." Ron hastily put the pack back.

"What else would she like, do you think?" He asked scanning the shelves, "I can't see her wanting a subscription to a magazine, and you can't propose. That 'English Heritage' thing looks interesting enough, but it's really expensive. I don't like the look of that 'Hot Air Balloon' thing. Load of codswallop, brooms are much better. I suppose there's that 'Day out at Sea World' but that's sounds really corny!"

Harry rolled his eyes. Ron's attitude towards the Muggle days out was wearing. He had thought of buying the magazine subscription for Mr Weasley but decided his Mother wouldn't approve.

"What about this one?" Ron asked holding up a pack, which was a day out at Kew Gardens.

"Have you any idea where or what Kew Gardens is?" Harry asked, fighting the desire to laugh.

"Nope," Ron said shaking his head, "But do you think Hermione would like it?"

"Dunno," Harry said, shrugging, "When was the last time she expressed an interest in Horticulture?"

"What's Horticulture?" Ron asked, confused.

"Sorry," Harry said grinning, "It's sort of like Herbology."

"Hmm," Ron said, looking back at the pack, "I suppose it's worth a try?"

"Deffently," Harry said nodding, "Shall we have a look for something for you Dad while we're here?" He asked.

"I don't think that he'd be overly impressed if I got him something from here," Ron said as they walked over to the queue, "And none of that, what is it?- that Eckeltric stuff? You know. Muggle stuff won't work in our house."

"Doubt he'd want it anyway," Harry said, having already examined that CD's in the charts, the Shelves of DVD's and video games, "All pretty boring."

"How would you know?" Ron asked surprised.

"I used to read the reviews in the TV guide the Dursley's got every week and my Aunt always got all sorts of magazines with reviews in them," Harry said, digging out the money they had changed at Gringotts earlier.

"Well," Ron said, raising an eyebrow, "At least you know enough to stop me doing something stupid."

Harry snorted.

"Who can stop you when you want to do something stupid," Harry said, fighting the urge to laugh.

"You stopped me when I was given that Love Potion, in Sixth year," Ron said, as they moved up the queue.

"I was tempted not to," Harry admitted honestly, "But then I thought better of it."

"Lavender would have probably broken up with me sooner if you had," Ron said, looking grave, "But past is past and all that."

"You're just lucky that Hermione isn't anything like Lavender," Harry said as they approached the till. Harry handed over the money.

"Thanks for this mate," Ron said as they left the shop, "I owe you."

"yeah you do," Harry said smiling as they walked up the High Street, "Wanna look anywhere for something for you Dad?" Harry asked as they past a Gadget shop.

"In there might be interesting," Ron said, motioning to the gadget shop.

Soon they had found things for most of Ron's family. Some muggle tricks for George, a puppet on a string for Teddy (Harry had assured Ron that Teddy would be delighted) and a book on useless information for Mr Weasley.

"I saw a shop back that way," Ron said pointing behind him, "That looked and smelt like soaps and stuff. Mum might be pleased with something like that."

"Are you telling me, that you haven't done any Christmas shopping at all?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Ron said ruefully, "I haven't felt like it, after work and all. And my family are really hard to buy for, you know that."

"No I didn't, " Harry said, slightly surprised. When he had dragged himself to Diagon Alley the week before, he had, had no problem in finding things that the Weasley family would enjoy. Ginny had been easy, he had gone to a muggle locksmith, to have the key for Gimmauld Place duplicated. He hoped that she wouldn't say no.

* * *

When Harry and Ron got back to the Burrow, Mrs Weasley was in the kitchen, muttering to herself about dinner and humming along with the radio.

"You go say Hi to Mum, while I take these upstairs," Ron said, hearing Mrs Weasley. Harry grinned and nodded and set off to the kitchen.

"Hi Mrs Weasley," Harry said, as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hello Harry dear," Mrs Weasley said, pulling him into the usual rib cracking hug, "I got your note. Where's Ron?"

"He's gone to put the stuff away," Harry said, grinning slightly, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, no dear," Mrs Weasley said, bustling about, "I'm ok."

"Hey Mum," Ron said bouncing in and giving Mrs Weasley a kiss on the cheek, "Dinner smells good. How's Bill?" He asked sitting down.

"He's fine," Mrs Weasley said smiling, "Did you get Hermione a Christmas present?" She asked, as the potatoes began to boil.

"Yeah," Ron said, grinning at Harry who grinned back.

"Well, what did you get her?" Mrs Weasley prompted, "You know what she'd like don't you Ronnie?"

"Yeah, mum I know," Ron said, blushing at the use of his nickname in front of his best mate.

"So are you going to propose?" Mrs Weasley asked, getting business like.

"Not yet," Ron said, blushing further.

"Oh Ron," Mrs Weasley groaned, "What have you got her, if you're not going to propose? I think she's going to be very disappointed, I hope you realise that."

"I do mum," Ron said, slightly peeved, "But what I've got her, has something to do with it."

"What have you got her?" Mrs Weasley asked again.

"Does it matter?" Ron asked, "Look this way, Hermione's put off the scent, you know, thinks I'm completely useless, and stuff."

"The usual," Harry said, grinning.

"And then we do this thing and you know hey presto, exactly what she wanted for Christmas, and everybody's happy and you can plan another wedding," Ron said, continuing as if Harry hadn't interrupted. Mrs Weasley pursed her lips, and gave up for the time being.

As Harry had thought, Mr Weasley wanted a word with him, privately after dinner. Ginny wasn't home from practice yet, having sent a message through her Patronus saying that she was having Christmas drinks with the team and then coming back.

Harry and Mr Weasley stood outside in the garden, although it was freezing, Harry felt himself shivering despite all his layers. He watched Mr Weasley polishing his glasses for a minute before he spoke.

"Harry, Molly has told me what you want to ask Ginny at Christmas," Mr Weasley said, slowly, giving off the feeling that he had been thinking about this for a long time and had given it a great deal of thought.

"I know that Molly has spoken to you about it," Mr Weasley continued, "And we've discussed it. Now we cannot pretend that we do feel like we are loosing our daughter, but we are very grateful to you for coming to us first."

"Would you prefer it if I took that present out from under the Christmas tree, Mr Weasley?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"On the contrary," Mr Weasley said, looking surprised, "We trust you with our daughter Harry, if Ginny wants to live with you and you'll still have her, we can understand that, and we're fine with it."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

"Though," Mr Weasley continued, smiling a little, "You may have more of a time trying to convince her brothers. You know they are very protective of her. No doubt you shall meet some resistance and friction with them. But on the whole I think this will cause very little trouble with them."

"Thanks Mr Weasley," Harry said, smiling too, "I'll tell them if I get minute before Christmas."

Mr Weasley smiled, looking amused.

* * *

"Er, Ron?" Harry asked, hesitantly the next morning, as they dressed.

"What mate?" Ron asked, looking round, pulling his maroon jumper straight.

"Er, um, how would you feel if I asked Ginny to move in with me?" Harry asked, steeling himself for a punch. Ron looked darkly at Harry for a moment, obviously pondering his reaction.

"She's not pregnant is she, because if she is and it's your fault… your,… your," Ron stumbled, trying to find a worse enough threat for Harry if his little sister was pregnant.

"She's not!" Harry said quickly, throwing up his hands in protest, and for his own protection, "She's not, I promise! We haven't… well, you know."

Ron paused again for a minute, fixing Harry with a calculating glare that was reminiscent of Hermione.

"You're not mucking her around are you?- Because if you are…!" Ron was cut off as Harry said quickly;

"I'm not mucking her about honest, Ron. You should know by now how much I love Ginny. I'm like you, I don't think that proposing just yet is a good idea. Somehow I don't think that your Mum and Dad would be too thrilled."

"Alright," Ron said, grudgingly, "Just be aware that if you hurt her…"

"You'll find something terrible to do to me," Harry finished for him, grinning slightly, "Come on lazy, Hermione's probably downstairs by now, and I want to say good bye to Ginny before she goes to Diagon Alley with your Mum and Fleur."

At the mention of Hermione's name Ron immediately calmed down and followed Harry down the many flights of stairs in the Burrow.

The kitchen was already busy when the two of them reached it. Fleur was striding around the room, holding a crying Victoire to her shoulder, Hermione was rushing around, trying to move her cases away from the doorway, Mrs Weasley was cooking at the stove and kept falling over the toys Victoire kept throwing on the floor. Ginny was the only one who looked ruffled, but when she looked up to see Harry and Ron in the Kitchen, Harry could see dark rings under her eyes and she looked a little clammy.

"Hiya Sweetie," Harry said, placing a kiss on her forehead, as Ron greeted Hermione in a non verbal way, "Too much to drink last night?" He asked sitting down next to her and smiling gently.

"'Fraid so," Ginny murmured as she took a drink from the cup in front of her.

"Are you coming to Diagon Alley or not Ginny?" Mrs Weasley asked, as she put a Ginny's breakfast down in front of her, "Get that down you dear," She added, smoothing Ginny's hair kindly. Ginny, without protest, started attacking the plate of sausages, eggs, bacon and beans, with vigour.

" 'Ow can you eeat zat?" Fleur asked looking at the food over Ginny's shoulder, wrinkling her nose(Which may or may not have had something to do with Victoire filling her nappy), "Eet looks very fattening! Eet looks greeasey too."

"It's meant to help with the hangover," Mrs Weasley said, pointedly to Fleur, who scowled. She stomped off to the bathroom to change her daughter. Mrs Weasley turned back to Ginny.

"So dear are you going to come?"

"I'll have a shower first and see how I feel, is that alright Mum?" Ginny asked, as she swallowed the last piece of sausage. Harry had watched her attack the food with a Ron like attitude.

"Alright dear, but be quick about it please," Mrs Weasley said, putting Harry's breakfast in front of him, "I want to get everything before dinner so we can wrap them, before the house become too crowded to move."

* * *

Harry awoke early on Christmas day. For a minute he wondered why he had woken. Blearily he turned over, and squinted at the floor, someone had jabbed him in the back, he knew, because his back hurt.

"Kreacher?" He yawned, fumbling for his glasses.

"Yes, master it is Kreacher! Kreacher has come to wake Master up, because Miss Weasley asked him too. Even though Miss Weasley is not Kreacher's Mistress, Kreacher likes Miss Weasley, who is so nice to Master," Kreacher croaked.

"Why on Earth does Ginny want me at this time?" Harry yawned, sitting up and stretching, then he said, "When did you get here Kreacher?"

"Last night Master," Kreacher croaked, bowing, "Master said, after Kreacher has finished cleaning Grimmauld place, please come to the Burrow. Kreacher had finished cleaning, Master and has followed Master's orders and come to the Burrow, to help Mrs Weasley with Christmas dinner."

"Hmm," Harry said, sleepily, vaguely remembering saying something to that effect before he left for the Burrow.

"Master must not go back to sleep," Kreacher said, poking Harry again, "Master has to see Miss Weasley!"

"Alright, Kreacher, alright," Harry said, grumpily, scrambling out of bed. He was yawning widely as he followed Kreacher down the stairs as quietly as possible to Ginny's room. He pushed open the door, yawning widely, his eyes screwed shut. He had hardly crossed the threshold, when Ginny flung her arms around his, kissed the soft spot behind his ear lobe and whispered in his ear, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Harry said yawning widely, conscious that he was winding his own arms around her, "What did you want me up for so early?"

"Just wanted to be the first to say it I guess," Ginny said smiling, "And I wanted to give you your Christmas present away from the prying eyes of my brothers."

Harry took the package she passed him. It was wrapped in glittering red paper and the Tag was written in gold pen. He tore open the wrapping paper and was faced with what looked like a flat book, and a smaller package in tissue paper which was strangely knobberly.

He opened the book with strangely wobberly fingers. Inside it there was a picture of him and Ginny, cheeks pressed together laughing at the camera, because it was a wizard photograph the picture Harry and Ginny were moving, sometimes kissing, sometimes switching places.

Harry felt a lump rise in his throat as he looked from the picture Ginny to the real thing. She was watching him with her brown eyes, looking slightly worried in case he didn't like it.

"Thank you," he breathed pulling her into a one armed hug, and kissing her fiercely.

"Open the packet," Ginny whispered, a little dazed from the kiss.

Harry opened the tissue paper and smiled, slightly bemused at the item. It was key shaped, but Harry was sure it would never fit any lock. It was ornate, with a shimmering stone that changed colours depending on the light, it was silver and hung from a silver chain.

"Gin, what's this meant to be?" Harry asked, his fingers tracing the pattern.

"The Key to my heart," Ginny whispered back, "I thought it was sweet."

"It's lovely," Harry said, his heart beating fast.

"I'm afraid," He said after a minute, "Your present is under the tree downstairs."

"Doesn't matter," Ginny said, smiling up at him, "It's from you." Harry kissed her again.

"You'd better go back," Ginny said, regretfully, "If you're not there when Ronald wakes up, it'll be all hell let loose."

"Hell doesn't scare me," Harry said, thinking of Voldemort, "Ron does though," He added smiling at Ginny's face. She grinned back, and brought his lips down to hers for another kiss.

* * *

The Weasley's and Harry and Hermione sat in the living room a few hours later, slowly opening presents, while Mrs Weasley, aided by Kreacher, cooked the Christmas dinner

"Oh this is wonderful!" Mr Weasley exclaimed un-wrapping Ron's present, the book of useless information in his hand, "What it about?"

"It's like all sorts of daft Muggle laws, and saying, superstitions and stuff like that," Ron said, looking slightly pleased.

"Thanks for the tricks, Ron," George said, opening the box of Muggle tricks, "I haven't seen these ones before."

Ron shrugged, looking pleased.

"What did you get Teddy?" Ginny asked, looking at the small pile of presents they had set aside for him to open when he and Andromeda turned up.

"A Puppet," Ron said, vaguely as he watched Hermione open her present. Ginny looked wonderingly at Harry, who smirked and gave her a half shrug.

"Oh Ron!" Hermione breathed, turning the packet over to read the back, "It's very nice of you! I've always wanted to go to Kew Gardens! How did you know what I wanted!" Ron shared an amused glance with Harry, who was smirking.

"Just good I guess," Ron said, blushing as Hermione threw her arms around him.

"Oh get a room," George said, teasingly as Hermione kissed Ron, "Hermione you're making my stomach turn, snogging my brother like that. Have you no shame?"

Hermione with drew from kissing Ron, and gave George a very un lady like glare.

"So scared, Hermione." George said rolling his eyes, as Ron glared at him.

"Hey Ginny," Percy said, ignoring the bickering between George, Hermione and Ron, "This one's for you!" He gently tossed her the parcel. Harry grinned slightly. As Ginny looked at the tag, she blushed a flame red, which made it look as if her whole head was on fire.

Slowly she undid the wrapping paper with trembling fingers, as Mrs Weasley came back from one of her regular trips to the kitchen.

There was a handsome blue velvet box under the wrapping paper. Ginny stifled a gasp. Harry suddenly realised what this must look like to her. He glanced at Mr Weasley and Ron who seemed to be thinking the same thing. She opened the box with trembling fingers, and let out a hiss, when she saw the contents.

"A Key!" She almost spat out, "A Key!"

"Look, Gin," Harry said, desperately trying to explain, "It's a key to Grimmauld Place." Ginny paused. She had been going to give Harry a piece of her mind, telling him that he was an insensitive Git.

"Why are you giving me a key to Grimmauld Place?" Ginny asked. The whole Weasley family and Hermione seemed to be holding it's breathe.

"Because I want you to move in with me," Harry said, beginning to sweat at the thought that he should have just got down on one knee. It took Ginny a few minutes to realise what Harry was really saying. She stared at the key, wishing she hadn't jumped to the conclusion that he was going to propose. For course that was what she had wanted, but now she thought about it, she wasn't sure that her parents would be too happy if that had happened. She glanced at her parents quickly who were beaming at her. She deduced that Harry had cleared it with them first.

She decided to apologise for her initial reaction.

"Do you still want me to?" She asked quietly aware that her brothers and parents were watching carefully. Harry nodded, smiling slightly.

"Then I'd love to," Ginny said, smiling back. Harry grinned, and leant forward to kiss her for a second.

"Are we going to have to go through the whole 'If you hurt my sister' thing again?" Harry asked the Weasley brothers as Ginny settled herself in his arms, as he leant back against the sofa.

"We'll discuss it," Percy said, before George or Ron could say anything. Ginny glared at the three of them.

Christmas dinner was enjoyable. Teddy and Andromeda had arrived a few hours before, and Teddy had sat and opened his presents from everybody else.

"He's got enough stuffed toys," Andromeda said, slightly disapprovingly to Harry when Teddy opened Harry's gift of a stuffed wolf.

"We'll his other one's not really cuddly anymore is it?" Harry asked grinning as Teddy studied the wolf with a calculating gaze, which he sometimes wore when he was metamorphosing.

"I don't think he'll leave the other one though," Andromeda said carefully, "Remus did give him that…" Her voice tailed off, as it often did when she talked about Remus or Dora.

As they sat down to dinner, Teddy decided that his High chair should be between Harry and Andromeda, and screamed when he was put between Andromeda and Mrs Weasley.

"I'm sorry Molly," Dromeda said, as finally she got the message and moved Teddy, "He's just being fussy."

"Never mind," Mrs Weasley said, smiling cheerily, "I think he could probably have his way just this once, don't you Harry?"

"Ummm, yeah," Harry said, sharing a slight bemused glance with Ron who immediately looked down at his plate and stifled his laughter, by cramming two whole potatoes in his mouth. Ginny smiled at Harry, who grinned back, and winced when Teddy threw some peas at him. Harry laughed with Teddy, who was delighted. He scrabbled around in his shirt for the Peas that had gone down his collar as Andromeda told Teddy off.


	12. Moving Out

**Chapter 12: Moving Out**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter. Shame. Wish I did though. Brilliant Stuff.**

"Have you got everything?" Harry asked, looking around Ginny's bedroom, "Absolutely everything?"

"Why? It's not like I'm never coming back is it?" Ginny asked looking at Harry, "If I've forgotten anything then I can come back and get it."

"Sorry," Harry said, looking at his feet and blushing. Ginny patted his cheek and smiled up at him.

"I'm just excited about living with you I guess," Harry said, shifting guiltily from one foot to the other.

"Me too," Ginny said happily, "I'm really glad you asked me."

"I'm extremely glad you said yes," Harry said, his green eyes twinkling at Ginny, who blushed, "Sorry it wasn't what you thought it was though. I just thought that it was a bit too soon."

Ginny smiled reassuringly, and nodded. She waved her wand at the trunk and it levitated into the air. With Harry following her, she levitated it down the stairs.

Mrs Weasley was waiting in the kitchen for them when they got there. She flung her arms around Ginny when the trunk had been set down by the fire. She was sobbing.

"Mum, it's alright," Ginny said, patting her weeping mother, "It's not like I'm Charlie and I'm going to live in Romania or anything. Just in London. It's not that far away really. And it's not like you not going to see us on Sunday for lunch."

"That's if you still want us to come over," Harry said, smiling gently.

"Oh you silly boy," Mrs Weasley scoffed, tears dripping down her cheeks, and releasing a protesting Ginny and pulling Harry into a Hug that was almost as powerful as one of Hagrid's, "I still want you to come for Sunday dinner, and I won't take no for an answer."

Harry grinned at her, as Ginny laughed at him, from behind her mothers back.

"Now," Mrs Weasley sniffed, pulling back, dabbing at her eyes with a lacy handkerchief that had been in her apron pocket; "Have you got everything? All your clothes? Everything you want?"

Ginny nodded, hoping her mother wouldn't start crying again. She dragged her heavy trunk to the crackling fire in the grate and looked round at Harry.

"Want me to go first with the trunk?" He asked, smiling lightly, thinking Ginny might like some time alone with Mrs Weasley.

"Do you mind?" Ginny asked, looking directly at him.

"I wouldn't have offered if I minded," Harry said, smiling back, and taking a pinch of Floo powder, "See you in a bit Mrs Weasley," He added, before turning to the fire, taking the trunk and dropping the Floo powder into the grate.

As Harry disappeared from sight in emerald green flames; Ginny turned back to her sobbing Mother. She looked at the woman who had kept her consistently safe for over eighteen years, the woman who had occasionally turned a blind eye to the wrong doings of her only daughter and youngest child. Ginny suddenly felt older than her eighteen and a half years.

"Are you sure it's ok for me to go with Harry?" Ginny asked, looking at her sobbing mother, knowing full well that Molly Weasley hadn't been sobbing this hard when Ron had moved out, or when Bill got married. She sobbed with the same amount when Percy had been the worlds biggest Git and rowed with their father, but that had only been expected. She had been oddly dry-eyed when it had come to Fred's funeral, Mr Weasley and George had been the ones weeping like rivers.

Mrs Weasley was hiccupping as she answered, handkerchief clutched to her mouth; "Yes -hic- dear. I'm -hic- perfectly fine -hic- with it. Why- hic- wouldn't I- hic- be?"

Ginny pulled her mother into a fierce hug.

"Don't mind-hic- me dear," Mrs Weasley hiccupped tearfully; "Just- hic- being silly. Go on," She added, drying her eyes, and giving Ginny a little pat on the back, "You'd better go. Harry didn't ask you to move in, just so all you things would be at his place."

"Well at least, now, there's somewhere else for everybody to come to Sunday lunch at," Ginny said, unshed tears in her eyes, "The Kitchen's so big, remember?"

"Yes, that would be nice," Mrs Weasley said, straightening her apron, "Well you'd better run along, Ginny dear. Be good won't you? And no sharing with Harry, at least until you're engaged. Oh, and no pretending to us that you've got a separate room, because your father and I will find out and…"

"Mum!" Ginny said, half laughing, half annoyed, "I know. I won't. I'm not a baby anymore. And you've told me this a million times already."

"Alright," Mrs Weasley said, chivvying Ginny towards the fire.

"Are you going to be alright Mum?" Ginny asked, as she dipped her hand into the pot of Floo Powder.

"Yes, yes dear, I'll be fine," Mrs Weasley said, "I don't deny I will enjoy some piece and quite and not being run off my feet doing things for other people." Ginny noted the slight twang behind her mothers voice, as she seemed to realise that her Children had grown up and left, leaving the Burrow as it never had been intended; empty and quiet, full of other people's memory's.

"It'll be alright, Mum," Ginny said, seeing all this, "You never really loose your Children do you? They just keep coming back, like Christmas."

Mrs Weasley gave a half hearted smile and tears sprang to her eyes once again. Too late, Ginny realised her fatal mistake. Fred.

"Mum- I'm sorry- I didn't think what I was saying," Ginny said, gently, placing her hand on her mothers shoulder.

"No it's ok Ginny," Molly Weasley said, turning to face her daughter, "Go on, you shouldn't be standing here with your weeping mother when you've finally got freedom beyond you dreams." She said the last bit with a twinkle in her eyes.

Feeling happier, Ginny stepped into the fire, and as she scattered the green ashes around her, shouted, happily; "12 Grimmauld Place!" and was swept from sight in a blaze of Emerald green flames.

**A/N: Don****'****t really want to extend this, because I just wanted a little mother/daughter relationship. Hope everyone liked it. Update soon, as long as you review!! Lol. **

**Pippa-Stef**


End file.
